The Power of DVD
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: After BICO. It's Christmas and Blaine had a strange present under the tree from one Sue Sylvester. The entire box set of Glee season 1 & 2! What are the Warblers going to do with them? Watch them of course! Basically, a Warblers-watching-Kurt fic. KLAINE
1. PROLOGUE Under the Christmas Tree

**Hey, guys.**

**So, welcome to Power of DVD. Whenever I watch Glee, I always wonder what the characters would think if they were watching themselves, and then I think, **_**how would Blaine react watching Kurt during season 1?**_** Thus this story was born.**

**This idea has been going round in my head for weeks now, and I only just got the COURAGE ;) to write it, so here it is. I won't describe every aspect of the episode; I'll probably just describe the parts with Kurt and the more important parts.**

**Set just before/during/after (I dunno, after BICO) **_**A Very Glee Christmas**_** so everything from there will be in the future! Dun-dun-dun! :)**

**Enjoy!**

. . .

Prologue

It was no secret that Blaine Anderson was _loaded_.

In fact, most of the boys at Dalton Academy for Boys were rich (or, more correctly, their parents were rich). So Blaine's Christmas presents were always full with the latest gadgets, designer clothes (from his mother, of course; his father was a stubborn homophobe), and anything else that had a price tag with over four zeros. But Blaine didn't expect what was under the Christmas tree this year.

The Warbler's had their own Christmas tree for the ones that stayed at Dalton. It was a tradition that went back many years — Wes could probably tell you _all_ of the details. But simply, parents and friends of the dormers sent their presents to the school, a Warbler (take a guess at whom, hint: he has a gavel) collects them and puts them under the tree. Then they are opened on Christmas Day, it's simple.

Less than half of the Warblers stayed at Dalton over Christmas. Most go home to their families, or didn't dorm. But the few that stayed (for reasons including homophobic parents, families in different countries and not being able to face an annoying Aunt Beatrice) were currently sitting in front of the Warbler's tree, unwrapping presents.

. . .

Blaine laughed as Wes opened a present from his girlfriend, wrapped in sparkly 'Happy Birthday' paper, 'Jesus' written in black sharpie.

"That's actually a good idea," Nick laughed, turning back to his presents, stacking them up in a rickety fort.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at his own presents. He'd received a Marc Jacobs scarf and an expensive-looking bottle of hair gel from Kurt (with an attached note that may or may not have read _size of a dime_), a new iPhone 4 from his dad, a 'FRIENDS' photo frame from his mother, and stacks upon stacks of top 40 sheet music from the Warblers.

He had one last present. Trent picked it up and threw it to Blaine, who caught it easily.

"Who's that one from, Blaine?" Nick asked absentmindedly, flipping through a new copy of Jane Eyre.

Blaine looked at the tag, "'General Zod'." He looked up at the curious Warblers. "Which of you is it?"

Looks were exchanged as well as shrugs. Blaine shook his head as he ripped off the brown paper. It was a moderate sized cardboard box. Blaine took off the lid and pulled out—

—another box.

He huffed as most of the other Warblers snickered. The raven-haired boy opened the second box, to reveal a third, then a fourth, and then a box set of DVDs.

Everyone stopped laughing to look at the case.

"'Glee'?" David asked, reading over Blaine's blazer clad shoulder. "What's that?"

Blaine picked up a note that fell out of the paper and read it aloud.

"_Greetings, Clark Kent,  
>You may know me as Sue Sylvester, American renowned cheerleading champion, seven consecutive national titles, etc. I am in the knowledge that an ex-New Direction by the name of Porcelain (you may know him a Kurt Hummel, great cheerleader, by the way) has recently transferred to Gay Academy. Watch these, and you might just grasp how much Sweet Porcelain has dealt with. How did I get this footage? Well, I have cameras <em>everywhere_.  
>Good-day, S.S"<em>

"Well that was . . . strange," Trent said awkwardly.

David took the DVDs from Blaine's hands, "What're these? Videos of Kurt?" he smirked. "Oh, Blaine will enjoy these."

Blaine snatched the case back, "Funny, David, hilarious."

"Oh, I'm just a natural comedian."

SMACK!

"OW! Blaine that hurt!"

"Good."

Wes took the DVDs from Blaine ("Oh, come on!" Blaine complained) and slipped into Warbler-council-member mode, "All in favour of watching these videos."

The room raised their hands sarcastically, rolling their eyes at the Asian boy. Wesley nodded, took his new laptop from his Christmas pile and inserted the first disk of BOX 1 into the CD drive. He placed the laptop on a table and the other boys moved armchairs to sit around the relatively large screen as the disk started playing.

White words came up on screen.

_Glee  
>1x01- Pilot<em>

Blaine briefly wondered if this was a good idea, but then those thoughts disappeared as the movie began to play.

. . .

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Should I do season 1 or should I just skip and go onto season 2?**

**Kitties, Kites and Klaine,  
>~Emily<strong>


	2. Pilot

**The Power of DVD  
>PILOT<strong>

**Summary: **After Kurt transfers Blaine and the Warblers receive a present from one Sue Sylvester: the entire box set of _Glee_, season 1 and season 2 (and possibly season 3). What will they do? What else? Watch them!

**Rating:** T (teen pregnancy, drinking; _Glee_ basically)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character(s): **Kurt H, Blaine A :)

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, every other pairing, like, ever

**Warning: **slash, overdose of adorable, baby-faced Kurt, Sue, drooling Blaine and evil Wes and David 3:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee; I don't even own it on DVD yet :( But, if you'd give me Chris Colfer or Darren Criss I wouldn't mind.

It might take me a while to get this right, I've never done 'watching videos' and it might sound weird until I really start to get a style of how to write it, so bear with me please :)

…

**Dialogue from the show**

_**Song from the show**_

Comments and descriptions

**Enjoy! **

…

Chapter One: Pilot

As soon as the first scene began, David (along with most of the other (hormonal) boys) was silently thanking Wes for putting it on. Music blasted out of the speakers (Wes hurried to turn it down, "Sorry!") as a group of cheerleaders began a routine.

As the cheerleaders danced and flipped Trent whistled, "Whoa, they're amazing!"

Nick laughed as two male cheerleaders flipped down an aisle, "Bah! Who'd ever want to be a male cheerleader?" Most of the other boys laughed and smiled as they watched.

The girls finished in an impressive formation ("Oh my god!") and the screen flipped to an angry looking woman in a red tracksuit holding a stop watch and a megaphone.

"**You think this is hard? Try being water born, that's hard!" **the woman said as a girl fell from the top.

The boys looked stunned at the screen as it turned black; none of them knew what to say.

"D-did she say what I think she said?" David asked.

Blaine nodded, "I think that's Sue Sylvester. Kurt said that she was the cheerleading coach, and was a little bit–"

"Crazy?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah."

Music started again, a nice, head-popping beat. A blue car came up, with its…something sparking against the road.

"Someone should really fix that," Trent's comment went ignored as they saw the man in the car.

"Isn't that that guy who came here a few days ago?" Wes asked. "He was looking for Kurt."

Blaine nodded, blushing slightly as he remembered their duet, "Yes, Mr Shoe, I think Kurt said his name was."

"**Hey, guys."**

The camera then turned to a bunch of jocks that were crowding a dumpster, and standing there was…

"KURT!" the boys cheered as their fellow-Warbler made his first appearance.

The camera zoomed in on Kurt and the boys looked stunned.

"Aw!" David laughed. "Baby Kurt!"

Blaine smiled; Kurt looked absolutely adorable in that blue jacket…wait, adorable? Where did that come from? But the boys smiles soon faded at the horrified look on Kurt's face.

"**Make some new friends, Kurt?"**

Blaine was wide-eyed and the other boys looked at him strangely, "What's up, Blaine?" Nick asked.

He just shook his head and waited to see what would happen.

"**He sure is, Mr Schue." **A boy with a Mohawk said, grimly.

Wes recognised him, "He's from the New Directions! Pinn or Paul or something…"

"Puck," Blaine corrected, worried.

The others noticed, "What's wrong, Blaine?" Nick asked. "Kurt's with someone from the New Directions. He's perfectly safe."

Blaine shook his head, "Puck wasn't always in the New Directions. He used to bully Kurt a lot."

"What's the worst they could do?" Trent asked, watching as Mr Schue told Finn ("Hey!" Nick said. "That's Kurt's brother!" "Step-brother," Blaine corrected.)

"**It's hammer time!" **Puck announced and the boys gasped in horror as two jocks began lifting Kurt in the air.

"**Please, this is Marc Jacob's new collection!" **Kurt protested.

Blaine smiled; _trust Kurt to think of his jacket instead of the fact he's about to be…having something happen to him_. He narrowed his eyebrows when he realised he had no idea what they were doing to Kurt.

Trent smiled as Finn allowed Kurt to take off his jacket, "That's nice of – oh my god!"

A wave of yells crashed into the room as Kurt was thrown into the dumpster.

"What!"

"How could they–?"

"A teacher was right there?"

"You mock him, sirs!"

Blaine visibly deflated; poor Kurt, if only he could have saved him sooner… _no! Stop thinking like that! You didn't even know he existed yet! _Blaine thought, but still…Blaine made a mental note to never let Kurt near a dumpster again. And he was going to have a word with Finn.

It took a while for them to calm down, and they realised that the video has gone on without stopping for them.

A man dressed in pink ("So gay," David snorted. "No offense, Blaine,") was playing a tune on an aging piano for a boy to sing along to.

_**Where is love?  
>(is love)<br>Does it fall from skies above,  
>(oh)<br>Is it underneath, the Willow tree, **_

"Wow, he sucks," Wes said, bluntly as the teacher… "What the hell is he doing?"

The screen then changed to an angry midget, "Hey, Blaine!" David smiled. "We found your long lost sister!"

"Yup," Nick smiled. "Stuck-up, short, curly hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "How are you supposed to know that she's stuck-up?"

Nick scoffed, "Pah-_lease_, no one wears that many pearls without some serious issues."

"Beep, beep, beep," Blaine said quickly. "Do you know what that is, Nick. That's my gaydar, and it's off the charts right now."

Nick opened his mouth to make a comment, but Wes shushed him, "We'll miss important information if you don't shut up!"

"– **your resentment is delicious." **A woman said on screen, they were now in a staff room of some sort, holding steaming lattes and talking to a ginger.

The boys just looked at the woman on-screen like she was crazy, "Ok-ay, then…" Blaine said.

"**Hey, did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired?" **A ginger asked.

"Is Ryerson that gay dude?"

"Probably."

"**Then who's gonna take over glee club."** The man the Warblers now knew as Mr Schue said.

"**I dunno."**

Then a scene cut as, **"I'd like to take over glee club."**

"**You want to captain the **_**Titanic II**_**?"**A dark-skinned man asked in a monotone.

"'Titanic II'?" Wes questioned. "What's he mean?"

Blaine sighed, "Kurt told me that their glee club isn't popular at McKinley."

"What!" was the collective gasp from the boys?

Blaine nodded grimly, then…

"They have to pay themselves!"

"That's bull!"

The school siren rang and a black girl walked up to a signup sheet and wrote the name _Mercedes Jones_.

Blaine's jaw dropped, "Wow, Mercedes, what did you do to your hair?"

"Beep, beep, beep," Nick smirked. "Gaydar's going off, Blaine."

_**R.E.S.P.E.C.T!  
>Find out what it means to me<br>R.E.S.P.E.C.T!  
>Take care of T.C.B<br>Ahhh! Yeah, baby!**_

"Whoa, she's amazi – KURT!" David yelled as Kurt came up and signed his name.

"**Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel–" **("Whoo-hoo!" "Go, Kurt!")** "And I'll be singing 'Mr Cellophane'."**

Wes studied his shoes as he realised what he git he'd been when Kurt auditioned. He was obviously used to using Broadway songs, and he was absolutely smashing the New Directions audition.

_**Cellophane, Mr Cellophane  
>Shoulda' been my name<br>Mr Cellophane  
>'Coz you can look right through me<br>Walk right by me, and never know I'm there!  
>Never, even kneeewwwww….! <strong>_

"Oh. My God."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Kurt fixed his bangs as he held an impossible note, it was so Kurt. His smile only increased as an Asian girl (identified as Tina) began singing 'I Kissed a Girl'.

Wes rolled his eyes, "Someone pinch Blaine before he goes into a Katy Perry fantasy."

David pinched Blaine ("OW!"), "Are you sure it was Katy Perry and not a Kurt fantasy?"

"Imagine a Perry-Hummel fantasy…oh, my, what did she just do?"

Then a girl (Rachel Berry 'gold star') began singing 'On My Own'. Then Puck threw a slushy in her face.

"What the hell!"

Blaine looked aghast, _Kurt wasn't kidding about slushy facials – _"Hey! A poster for the Lima Bean!"

The boys groaned, "Is that all you think about? Coffee?" Trent asked.

"No, Trent," David smirked. "He also thinks about Katy Perry, the colour pink and his undying love of brown-haired, blue-eyes countertenors."

Blaine glared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only know one countertenor, and his eyes are glansz."

"Wha – you know what? Never mind, I don't want to hear how amazing Kurt's eyes are…again."

"–**ot homophobic, I have two gay dads. See, I was born out of love. My two dads screens potential surrogates based on beauty and IQ-"**

"I hate this girl already."

The boys mumbled in agreement and Blaine smiled, _oh, if only Kurt could see this, he's got the Warblers hating Rachel Berry as well._

"Hey, guys?" Blaine asked. "Are we going to show Kurt these videos when he gets back?"

Wes thought for a moment, "Hmm…I don't think we should. I mean, if he suddenly came up to you with a video of you doing a Disney cover–"

"That was one time!"

"–you'd get freaked, wouldn't you? And Kurt would freak 10 times as bad."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right."

_**I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own…<strong>_

"Gotta admit, she's pretty good," Nick said.

_**And I said to myself sit down  
>(sit down, sit down)<br>Sit down, you're rocking the boat  
>And the devil will drag you under<br>By the bottom of your checked coat  
>(Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down)<br>…You're rockin' the boat.**_

"They suck," Blaine said.

"All except Kurt, you mean," David teased.

"No…maybe…no comment!"

_**Sit down, sit down….  
>you're rocking the boat!<strong>_

The boys shared a collective wince as the wheelchair bound kid (Arthur? Andy?) hit the wall.

"I think I can easily say that the best one there is the guy playing the piano," Trent nodded.

"**We suck."**

"Agreed," all the boys said in unison and laughed.

Then Nick smiled, "Ha! Look at Kurt."

Kurt was rubbing his temple, hip out and giving Rachel his signature 'bitch please' look. Blaine looked at screen-Kurt and smiled; then regrated doing so.

"Aw! Bwaine woves widdle Kurtsie!" Trent smirked. Blaine hit him on the shoulder, mumbling about stupid friends.

"**Sloppy! That's sloppy! I wanna see the agony out of your eyes–!''**

"You know," Wes commented. "There more Sue talks, the less crazy she seems."

"But still crazy," Nick noted.

"Still crazy."

They then continued to discuss Sue's crazy-ness as the video ran through Rachel talking to Mr Schue, Mr Schue seeing his wife ("She seems annoying") and trouble between Mr Schue and the Principle. And then…

_**And even as I wondered  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer  
>Than I'd ever thought I might!<strong>_

"Uh…is that Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently so, and a lovely shower-singer, I see," Wes nodded. "Sweet drum solo, too."

"**And I suddenly remembered why I wanted to do this thing in the first place, it was seeing the gift in a kid that they didn't even know they had."**

"Aw, that's nice. I like him."

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore!**_

Finn sang into a bar of soap.

"**The next thing I did was the blackest moment of my life…" **Mr Schue said as he accused Finn of drug possession.

"He did…that just to get that kid into the New Directions!" Blaine said, shocked.

"McKinley's insane."

Nick watched Mr Schue while nodding, "He's a great actor."

Everyone looked at Nick like he was crazy, "What? He is!"

…(skipping heaps of Finn)…

"Would you guys shut up!" Blaine exclaimed. "We've missed heaps."

David turned to Wes, "Wesley?"

"Finn's joining the New Directions, his mum is single and had her heart broken by a lawn sprayer who showed Finn music. Rachel went over the top in 'You'd Better Shape Up' and Mr Schue has a cow for a wife. Emma Pillsbury–the ginger – is helping chaperone as trip to Carmel High."

David smiled, "See?"

"Wait? Carmel?" Blaine asked. "Isn't that Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Man, McKinley likes to spy a lot." Trent laughed as the New Directions took their seats in a huge auditorium.

"**Okay, these are supposed to be our 'competition'. But I honestly don't think they've got the talent that we've got."**

"He's never seen Vocal Adrenaline, has he?"

"Nope?"

_**Ohio, Ohio, Ohio…  
>They tried to make me go to rehab<br>But I said, no, no, no  
>Guys I've been bad<br>But when I come back  
>You'll know, know, know<br>I ain't got the time  
>(time)<br>And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>They tried to make me go to rehab<br>But I won't go, go, go**_

The Warblers laughed at the New Directions awe-struck faces.

"**We're d-d-doomed."**

"Yes, yes you are, young Tina."

_Aw, Kurt looks so cute…wait, what? _Blaine thought again, _no! Undapper thoughts, Blaine! Undapper! You're his mentor; he doesn't need another person to add to his problems. Purely platonic, Anderson, keep it platonic._

Oblivious to Blaine inner-turmoil, the others continued to watch as Finn got paintballed.

"Ah, that'd suck!"

"How'd they get a hold of paintball guns?"

"I SAW A TEACHER WALK PAST!"

Then…

"**I'm pregnant."**

Mr Schuster's wife (Terri?) was holding two glasses of champagne as the two embraced, Mr Schue smiling wide.

"**You're leaving us?" **Artie asked, obviously hurt.

"What!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why would he leave them if he loves them?"

No one could answer him, so they continued to focus on the laptop.

"– **it's not like high school, sometime you have to give up the things that you love."**

"Oh," Blaine grimaced. "Never mind."

But…

"THEY LOCKED ARTIE IN A TOILET!"

"What the hell!"

"Those bastards!"

"David! Language!"

"But, Wes…"

"SHUT UP!"

The returned to watching, to find the scene back inside the auditorium.

"**Look, you guys. These steps aren't hard; **_**I've**_** been doing them since re-school!"**

"**I'm sorry,"** Kurt said. **"Did I miss the election for Queen, because I didn't vote for you."**

"Go, Kurt!"

"Who-hoo!"

"**Look, I know what I'm talking about; I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." **Rachel said very quickly, as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Then Finn wheeled Artie in, **"This is a closed rehearsal," **Kurt said, voice so sour that even the Warblers flinched.

"**I owe you guys an apology,"** Finn said. **"I never should have quit. I-I don't want to be the guys driving 'round, throwing eggs at people."**

"**That was you?"**

The Warblers laughed, albeit Blaine, who was sure that he still had yolk in his hair from his old school.

"**You and your friends throw pee balloons at me." **Kurt said, in a normal tone, making the laugher stop instantly.

"Did he just say–"

"Pee?"

"Ew…"

Blaine looked horror struck. Not even one episode in, and Kurt had showed worse bullying than Blaine. Well, sure, Blaine was insulted and beat up once, had eggs thrown at him and mean notes in his locker, but with Kurt it just seemed so much worse. _I'm so sorry, Kurt_.

"**You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."**

"Oh my god, Finn's a jerk!"

"**I-I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm sorry."**

"I guess that's a little better..?"

Then Finn gave an amazing speech about loving singing, and being special and other stuff that made David yawn. Then he began handing out jobs to members.

"What's he planning?"

"I dunno."

"Hey!" Wes protested. "Finn didn't even point out Kurt."

Blaine was saddened by this. _At least they're good to each other now that they're brothers._

"Oh, come on! Enough of the heart-wrenching, tear-filled speeches!" Nick complained as Emma showed Will a video of him at Regionals.

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun  
>(Duh, duh)<br>Dun, dun, dun, dun  
>(Duh, duh)<br>Dun, dun, dun, dun  
>(Duh, duh)<strong>_

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"Could be the New Directions," Blaine guessed as Mr Schue headed towards the auditorium.

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun  
>(Duh, duh)<br>Dun, dun, dun, dun  
>(Duh, duh)<strong>_

The group stepped forward one by one. Kurt ("Whoo!"), Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and the Finn.

_**Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere…<strong>_

Rachel stepped forward while the other three kept harmonising in the background.

_**Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere<strong>_

Artie began rocking out a guitar solo.

_**(Dah!)  
>I see her in a small cabin<strong>_

_**The small of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**For a smile they can share the night  
>And it goes on, and on, and on, and on<br>**_

"They're pretty good for a new team," Wes noted. "We'll need to work harder if we want to beat them at Regionals."

Everyone groaned.

_**Workin' hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<strong>_

_**Some will win**_

_**Some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Another movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

Wed and David chose not to point out to everyone that Blaine was trying to always look at Kurt when he was on (everyone else knew this, and were internally laughed, anyway.)

"Who-ho! Guitar solo!" Nick laughed.

_**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold onto that feelin'<br>Stay alive, people  
>Don't stop believin'<br>Hold onto that feelin'**_

"Oh, evil cheerleaders!"

_**Stay alive, people**_

"Oh, evil football player!"

_**Don't stop!**_

The Warblers couldn't help but to clap and smile and laugh. Mr Schue started to clap in the video, as the New Direction's head shot up to look at him.

"**Good guys, it's a nine, but we need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives, Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high B."**

"**So does this mean you're staying?" **Finn asked.

"**It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me."**

Blaine smiled (still looking at Kurt) as Wes snorted, "You have to beat us at Regionals first, Schuster."

"Oh, competitive, Wesley?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, in love, Anderson?" Wes retorted, to which Blaine flushed scarlet.

"**From the top."**

And the video cut._**  
><strong>_…

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Crap, guys! I got, like, 50 reviews for one chapter! WTF? :) Keep it up, you're clogging my inbox (and it feels cool) :DDDDDDD**

**The song lyrics may be wrong. I'm sitting in front of my PC (which is playing glee) and then typing on my laptop, pausing the DVD every 5 seconds, and I'm doing the lyrics by myself, so bear with me :)**

**Apparently, almost all of you have told me to do season 1 & 2. Righteo then, here's season 1! :) Personally, I liked season 2 better, but still…**

**Kitties, Kites and Klaine,  
>~Emily<strong>


	3. Showmance

**The Power of DVD  
>SHOWMANCE<strong>

**Summary: **After Kurt transfers Blaine and the Warblers receive a present from one Sue Sylvester: the entire box set of _Glee_, season 1 and season 2 (and possibly season 3). What will they do? What else? Watch them!

**Rating:** T (teen pregnancy, drinking; _Glee_ basically)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character(s): **Kurt H, Blaine A :)

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, every other pairing, like, ever

**Warning: **slash, overdose of adorable, baby-faced Kurt, Sue, drooling Blaine and evil Wes and David 3:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee; I don't even own it on DVD yet :( But, if you'd give me Chris Colfer or Darren Criss I wouldn't mind.

It might take me a while to get this right, I've never done 'watching videos' and it might sound weird until I really start to get a style of how to write it, so bear with me please :)

…

**Dialogue from the show**

_**Song from the show**_

_Blaine's thoughts_

Comments and descriptions

**Enjoy! **

…

Chapter Two: Showmance

_God I'm so bored, can't wait to get back to Dalton :) ~K_

_Can't wait, either :D -B_

_Trying to take the title of Smiley king from me? :( ~K_

_No… 3:) -B_

_Bring it on _:P ~K

_It has been bought c:) -B_

"Well, that was...interesting," Wes said, looking at the other boy's faces. "What do you think Blaine? Blaine? … BLAINE!"

"Whoa, what?" Blaine jumped, looking up from his phone. "Sorry, text from Kurt." He smiled sheepishly, as many of the boys rolled their eyes.

Trent read the conversation over Blaine's shoulder, "Man, I'm getting cavities. Go get a room, you two."

Blaine chose to ignore the comment, "Are we going to watch the next video or not?"

Wes nodded and went to play the next video when Nick spoke up, "We should probably go somewhere more private."

"Okay, then," Wes snapped the laptop shut. "Everyone grab your presents and put them in your rooms, then meet in Blaine's room."

"Why mine?"

"Because you're paying for my dental bill," Wes smiled. "Hurry up!"

…

Soon, they all were all sitting comfortably in Blaine's room; on the bed, armchairs, the desk ("Get off, Nick!"). Wes had transferred the disk to Blaine's small TV (which in reality, was pretty big) and settled down to watch the next 'episode'.

_Glee  
>01x2- Showmance<em>

"Hold on," Blaine said. "Sue actually named each video?"

The boys shrugged, who knew what Sue Sylvester would do.

"Someone should _really_ fix that," Trent smirked, as Mr Schue's car drove into the McKinley parking lot.

"**Mr Schuester!" **Rachel called.** "I went to the library and I got some sheet music and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily in lead vocals."**

Wesley nodded, "Good."

The boys starred at him, but then realised that he'd bought his gavel from his room, and kept quiet.

"**Hey, Mr Schue, we've just been learning some runs." **Mercedes said, followed by Tina pushing Artie. **"Ah, oh, oh, oh!"**

"**Ah, oh, oh, oh!"**

Blaine smiled, "That was really good."

Then Mr Schue walked past Kurt and the jocks.

"Oh no…" Blaine muttered, smile gone and head held in his hands.

"Hey, Blaine, Mr Schue won't let them–"

"**Hi, Kurt! Let's go Titans!"**

"He walked past," David said, stunned. "He just walked past."

"**Come on," **Puck said as jocks began to pull him up.

"**Wait!" **Kurt protested, and threw his bag at a jock. **"One day, you'll all work for me."**

The boys cheered.

**Clang!**

"Notice how Kurt doesn't even try to run away or fight back," Nick pointed out.

"When you get ganged up on, you don't try to fight back," Blaine said, glumly, remembering a certain Sadie Hawkins dance years previously.

Mr Schue flirted with Emma a bit.

"Get a room," David laughed, but then on screen a Latino and a blonde cheerleader came up the stairs.

"**Get a room."**

The boys collapsed in laugher, while David looked shocked.

"U-u-u-uh…" he was promptly ignored as Mr Schue entered Sue's office.

"**Iron tablet? Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating."**

"**I don't menstruate."**

"**Well, neither do I."**

"Uh…what?"

"**So I had a little chat with Figgins and he said that if your group doesn't place at Regionals he's cutting the program. Ouch."**

"WHAT!"

"That's so unfair!"

Blaine looked confused, "Hang on; Kurt said that the New Directions lost Regionals. They didn't place, how is the program still going?"

They all shrugged.

"This is boring…" Trent complained. "Can we skip ahead to Kurt?"

"Already there, Trent."

_**Ah, freak out!  
>The freak, say chic<br>Freak out!  
>The freak, say chic<br>Freak out!**_

"**Energy, guys. Come on its disco!"**

"They're seriously doing disco?"

"Apparently."

"Not what I meant, Nick."

_**Have you heard,  
>About the new dance craze<br>Listen to us  
>I'm sure you'll be amazed<br>Big fun–!**_

Rachel kicked high and Mercedes huffed, **"Whoa, whoa, hell to the nawh, first of all, you try to bust my face again, I will cut you. And this song is terrible."**

"Agreed."

"**It's not the song; you guys just need to get into it!"**

"**No it's the song, it's really gay." **Kurt said.

The boys laughed, "You can talk, Kurt. No offense." Nick amended, but Blaine was thinking.

"Um, guys, I…I don't think Kurt's out of the closet yet."

"What'd you mean?" Wes asked Blaine, while still keeping an eye on what was happening (because God knows the others wouldn't.)

"Well," Blaine mumbled. "I dunno, just a feeling I guess."

David the turned to Wes, "Wes?"

"Mr Schue's making them do Le Chic at a pep assembly for more recruits, Finn's pretty sure he's going to die, and Mr Schue still thinks it's possible to take Nationals with disco." Wes replied instantly.

"**You need to call me before you dress yourself–"**

"–**whatever, whatever–"**

"**You look like a technicolour zebra–" **Kurt commented on Mercedes attire.

"–**you're a hater, that's what you are, a hater. You're trying to copy me–" **Mercedes said over him, cutting him off has they had a very calm argument.

"–**it looks like I planned it–"**

"**y'know, if your hair was longer, you'd have curls."**

"Oh, lovers spat!" David smiled.

Trent fake-glared at David, "Now, now, David, don't go making Blaine jealous. We don't want Mercedes to come and cut you, now do we?"

Wes hit Trent over the head with his gavel as Mercedes began.

_**She take my money when I'm in need  
>Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed<br>Oh, she's a gold digger way over town  
>That digs on me<strong>_

"Ha! Look at Kurt! He's all like 'OMG-what-the-hell-is-she-doing-that-technicolour-zebra!"

"Nick!"

"Sorry."

_**(She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger<br>(When I'm in need)  
>But she ain't messin' with no broke bro<br>(She give me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger<br>(When I'm in need)  
>But she ain't messin' with no broke bro<strong>_

Blaine laughed.

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot, "What?" Wes asked.

Blaine smiled, "I just imagined the Warblers trying to do this."

They all laughed.

_**(I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down<br>(I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down<br>(I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down<br>(I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head<strong>_

"Whoop!" the Warbler's cheered as the song came to a close.

Trent kicked the side of the bed absent mindedly, "Can we skip this, it's boring me. I wanna see Kurt, not a bunch of cheerleaders."

The boys, albeit Blaine who nodded in understanding, starred at him.

"Man," Nick said, putting his hand on Trent's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Trent swatted Nick away as Blaine lent forwards to move the little-curser-thing further along the line, ending as Emma Pillsbury walked out of a classroom with Mr Schue.

**Bang, bang, bang, bang, "I officially call this meeting of glee club in session." **Rachel said.

"Yay!" David smiled. "It's not only Wes who uses a gavel for no obvious reason!"

Wes hit David with said gavel, "Hey! Don't dis the gavel."

As the argued, the others continued to watch.

"**But Mr Schuester isn't here**," Artie said.

"**Mr Schuester isn't coming; I payed a freshman to ask him for help with regular verbs." **Rachel said, knowledgably.

"I'm sure there's a rule against doing that," Trent whispered to Nick.

"Pfft, this is McKinley, Trent, probably not."

"Point."

"**I have another idea for the assembly."**

"**Can I once again stress my objections to this attempted suicide." **

The Warblers laughed.

"**They're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want."**

Kurt spoke up, **"Blood?"**

Blaine smiled as the others groaned.

"He's in Kurt-land again!"

"**Better; sex."**

That caught the boy's attention.

_Sex? Ku– oh my god…._

"Did she–"

_Argh…Blaine…stupid, stupid!_

"I think she did."

"But–"

"I know."

"Blaine?"

_What?_

"Blaine!"

_What!_

"Hello? Earth to Blaine! Anyone home?"

_Oh, my, god, WHAT!_

"Anderson! Hel-lo!"

_Oh, wait, I'm not talking…_

"I think he died."

"Ha, ha, very funny guys," Blaine mocked, shaking out of his revere as he focused on the screen.

_What the hell…?_

"**-reat glee is, but I think I'll let some friends of mine show you." **Mr Schuester said, as a red curtain was pulled back to reveal the New Directions.

_**Get up on this!  
>Get up on this!<strong>_

_**Ow! Baby!  
>Salt and Pepa's here!<strong>_

_Those hips should be illegal._

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Trent smirked, "Imagine the Warbler's doing this!"

This was then followed by a chorus of groans of disgust and flying pillows.

_**Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
>Want you to push it, babe<br>Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
>C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know<br>How to become number one in a hot party show  
>Now push it<strong>_

_**Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - push it real good<br>Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - p-push it real good<strong>_

_UNDAPPER THOUGHTS, BLAINE! SERIOUSLY UNDAPPER! You're Kurt's friend!_

_**Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
>Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss<br>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?<br>Now push it**_

"D-did Kurt just slap Finn's butt?"

"I think he did."

"I'm scarred for life!"

"I'll never be able to look at Kurt the same way again."

Blaine ignored his friends comments as he watched, mesmerised, as his _friend_ performed; and Blaine couldn't help but feel a wave of … jealousy as Kurt was up there. _If that were me__—__no! Blaine, stop right there. Stop thinking, stop it! There's no future in chasing someone who doesn't like you in that way._

He stood up and left his room, the others watching him go.

Eventually, the video ended, and Blaine still hadn't come back.

"Should we go get him?" Wes asked no one in particular, but just then Blaine walked back in.

"No need. Next video?" Blaine asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Ok-ay…" David said as he clicked the next video's link.

…

"Argh, I can't believe I can't go back to Dalton for another four days," Kurt complained, flopping onto Rachel's bed, as Rachel put her iPod into it's docking station, choosing her special 'Diva Sleepover' playlist. "I wonder what Blaine's doing."

Rachel smiled, "Text him, anyway, way did he stay at _school_ over Christmas? Is Dalton that bad?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "He chose to stay, something about his parents or something, he didn't go into detail – Mercy!"

Mercedes walked in carrying a huge bowl of popcorn and assorted candy, "Who's ready for a movie-musical Marathon?"

The three divas laughed as Rachel held up the cover of 'The Sound of Music'. Kurt jumped off the bed, grabbed his phone and settled into a bean bag next to Mercedes as the DVD player started playing the disk.

_Watching the Sound of Music w/t Mercy and Rach. WUUT? ~K_

Maria was singing about hills and music when Blaine text back.

_Nothing much. It's pretty boring, but when you get back, we need to talk -B_

Mercedes squealed as she read over Kurt's shoulder, "Oh! He's _totally_ into you!"

Kurt shook his head, "There's no future in chasing someone who doesn't like you in that way; I learnt that a long time ago, Mercy."

_Looking forward to it ;) ~K_

Kurt settled down next to the girls, and wondered briefly what his Dalton friends were doing, before joining in Mercedes' and Rachel's edition of _The Sound of Music._

…

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Lots of people said that Sue wouldn't have video of inside people's houses, but let's just say that she spies on her Cheerios, Mr Schue and the glee club? Because I need 'home footage' to show the Warbler's when Kurt comes out to his dad, 'coz that's really important for Blaine.**

**OMG! Reviews! Man, what the hell? I expected, like, 20 reviews max, but 100+! WTF! I woke up the day after with a bazillion emails! EEEPPP! Okay, I'm done now.**

**Kitties, Kites and Klaine,  
>~Emily<strong>


	4. Acafellas

**The Power of DVD  
>ACAFELLAS<strong>

**Summary: **After Kurt transfers Blaine and the Warblers receive a present from one Sue Sylvester: the entire box set of _Glee_, season 1 and season 2 (and possibly season 3). What will they do? What else? Watch them!

**Rating:** T (teen pregnancy, drinking; _Glee_ basically)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character(s): **Kurt H, Blaine A :)

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, every other pairing, like, ever

**Warning: **slash, overdose of adorable, baby-faced Kurt, Sue, drooling Blaine and evil Wes and David 3:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee; I don't even own it on DVD yet :( But, if you'd give me Chris Colfer or Darren Criss I wouldn't mind.

It might take me a while to get this right, I've never done 'watching videos' and it might sound weird until I really start to get a style of how to write it, so bear with me please :)

…

**Dialogue from the show**

_**Song from the show**_

_Blaine's thoughts_

Comments and descriptions

**Enjoy! **

…

Chapter Three: Acafellas

_Glee  
>01x3<em>

The boys expected the video to continue on (most likely highlighting how much the Spanish teacher needed his car fixed), but instead, a video of Sue in her office came on. And she was looking straight at the camera.

"Hello, Gay boys, Poodle, everyone else," Sue began, leaning her elbows on the desk. "You've just watched two of the most offensive videos I have ever had the displeasure of living through. Unless you're all _idiots_ and skipped ahead, which I could come to expect from an all-boys acapella glee club. Honestly, what person in their right mind would put a group of hormonal teenage boys together in a room at the Gay school?"

"It's not a gay school!"

"Really? 'Coz it seems so," Sue seemed to answer and David looked taken aback. "Anyway, before you go back to your drab lives, you must know this next 'episode', as you could all it, has nothing to do with Porcelain. Schuester and the army of chipmunks living in his hair form an acapella group; and they sucked. So I decided to spare some fortunate souls the torture of watching sweaty, grown men sing out-of-date song, I've cut all of my footage to the most important moments with my dear Sweet Porcelain. Good-day, Gay Academy. General Zod, out!"

"Um…"

Trent smiled, "I really wanna go to McKinley now, if it's only to meet her."

Wes hit Trent with his gavel, "You're an idiot. Click play, David."

"You have two arms, legs and a heartbeat, do it yoursel– clicking!" David said as Wes raised his gavel.

And the video started as Mercedes came up from behind a car with a cloth.

"**Your rims are clean; we polished them, like, three times already." **She told Kurt, who was also polishing the hood of a car.

"Hey, is that car Kurt's?" Nick asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Kurt said his dad confiscated his car a while ago, so it could be, I guess."

"**Did you bring a change of clothes, because we're going straight to the sing-along **_**Sound of Music**_**."**

"Oh, sounds fun? Can Blaine come too, Kurtsie?"

"Shut-up, David!"

"You know you want to, Blaine."

"**So, listen, Kurt, this is, like, the third time we've gone out, can't we just make it official?"**

"**Make **_**what**_** official?" **"Make _what_ official?" Screen Kurt, and Real-life Blaine said in unison.

The Warblers sniggered.

"**You know, that we're dating."**

"WHAT!"

"Mercedes and Kurt?"

Blaine just stared at the paused screen, Wes had decided it was a good idea to stop, but Blaine hardly registered that. Mercedes, _Mercedes Jones_, had a girl-crush on Kurt? _His_ Kurt?

_Whoa, Blaine, Kurt's not yours, _his rational side said.

_But I want him to,_ he told himself…

_Whoa. No way, Blaine, no way._

Wes started the video again.

"**I'm sorry, Mercedes–"**

Blaine gave a sigh of relief.

"–**but I thought that I made it very clear; I have feelings for someone else."**

Blaine's sigh got caught in his throat as he starred.

_Who could he have liked? I thought–_

"**Rachel?"**

"No way!"

"That's so impossible!"

"He's gay!"

But Blaine ignored his friend's and re-winded the video. Kurt looked, Rachel stood up; rewind, Kurt looked, _Finn was there_, Rachel stood up. And Kurt's eyebrows knotted when Mercedes said Rachel…Kurt had a crush on his (now) step-brother? Finn?

_What does Finn have that I don't have?_

Nick swatted Blaine away from the TV remote and played the video again.

Mercedes picked up a rock…

"Is she–"

"I think she–"

"WHOA!" the Warblers all yelled as Mercedes threw the rock through Kurt's windshield.

Kurt looked horrified at the rock-sized hole in the glass, and gaped at Mercedes**, "You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!"**

"**Well, you busted my heart. Hmm!"**

"Ooo…."

The video then turned to Mercedes coming up to Kurt at his locker.

"**Hey, Kurt. I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed."**

"Ah, that's nice of her," Blaine smiled. _Thank god someone was looking out for Kurt when I couldn't._

"**That's okay. My dad took my baby away after he found my tiara collection in my hope chest."**

"That is actually _so_ Kurt."

"**And I just wanted to say, I hope it works out between you and Rachel–"**

_Finn._

"–**you'll have really cute, loud babies."**

The Warbler boys laughed.

"Yeah," David said. "What about Klaine babies?"

"Oh, god. Loud _and_ furniture destroying."

"Klaine?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Klaine!" David smiled. "It's your and Kurt's couple name. Kurt and Blaine. Geddit?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"**Mercedes. I-I lied to you, I don't like Rachel."**

_Oh my god is he…Kurt…_

"He's going to come out to her," Blaine gasped.

"What?" David exclaimed, but he was shushed by the boys.

"**I-I'm gay,"** Kurt looked distraught.

"**Why didn't you just tell me?" **Mercedes said in a calm, caring voice that made Blaine breathe a sigh in relief. He must remember to thank Mercedes one day.

"**Because I've never t-told anyone before," **Kurt's voice shook, holding back tears that made all of the Warblers feel for him deeply.

"**You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kurt. You should just tell people, especially the kids in glee."**

Blaine nodded in agreement, his stomach twisting in a tight knot as a single tear slid down his friend's cheek.

"**The whole point of the club is about expressing what's really inside you, remember?"**

"**I can't."**

"Yes you can, Kurt," David encouraged, ignoring the fact that he was talking to a TV.

"**I'm just not that confident, I guess."**

Blaine wiped out his phone.

_Courage - - - - B_

He needed to say that to Kurt again, watching him have to come out that way, to save his best-friend.

The Warblers watched as video-Kurt walked off.

…

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**I can't believe the reaction to this! Wow, you guys! You're all amazing! :) I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I have decided that I won't skip episodes that have little Kurt in them, I'll just keep cutting it, sometimes with a message from Sue. Episodes without him or with him just in the background will be skipped. **

**And for episodes after AVGC, do you want them to be from the future, or is that to unrealistic? Have the story play on until New York, where Sue had someone tail ND with a camera and the W can watch the footage live? Ideas?**

**Kitties, Kites and Klaine,  
>~Emily<strong>


	5. Preggers

**OH MY GOD! As soon as I updated the A/N asking for help, I got, like, 5,000,000,000 reviews with different links and websites and …. Argh! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH! AHHHHH! :DDDDD I'm happy if you haven't noticed :)**

**. . .**

**The Power of DVD  
>PREGGERS<strong>

**Summary: **After Kurt transfers Blaine and the Warblers receive a present from one Sue Sylvester: the entire box set of _Glee_, season 1 and season 2 (and possibly season 3). What will they do? What else? Watch them!

**Rating:** T (teen pregnancy, drinking; _Glee_ basically)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character(s): **Kurt H, Blaine A :)

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, every other pairing, like, ever

**Warning: **slash, overdose of adorable, baby-faced Kurt, Sue, drooling Blaine and evil Wes and David 3:)

**Spoilers: **ahh, all of Glee?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee; I don't even own it on DVD yet :( But, if you'd give me Chris Colfer or Darren Criss I wouldn't mind.

It might take me a while to get this right, I've never done 'watching videos' and it might sound weird until I really start to get a style of how to write it, so bear with me please :)

**. . . **

**Dialogue from the show**

_**Song from the show**_

_Blaine's thoughts and songs in 'real life'_

Comments and descriptions

**. . .**

^ should I stop putting this in? ^

**. . . **

**Just a little note, **

**This chapter was so hard to write. Firstly, well, I can't watch embarrassing moments, and **_**Single Ladies**_** is on the top of my Never-gonna-be-able-to-watch-without-laughing-like-an-idiot list. Everyone's been saying thing like 'I can't wait for 'Single Ladies' etc. Now I'm nervous, because you all probably have really high expectations, and I wanted to keep up a steady updating schedule, so if it sucks, tell me. **

**I'm sorry if it does, which it probably does.**

**I got concussed at Netball (the pole and I had a fight; the pole won) so I was going to update this yesterday, but I couldn't, because I couldn't even look my iPod screen without wanting to scratch my eyes out, so I have to update today.**

**Oh, and in Australia, SCHOOL HAD ENDED FOR TERM 2! Yay! School holidays! *Has big party and invites everyone who reviews***

**Enjoy! **

**. . .**

Chapter Three: Preggers

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes called to the diva, who was currently lying on Rachel's bed, flipping through this month's edition of _Vogue_. "C'mon! Truth or dare!"

Kurt groaned, but soon smiled as Mercedes and Rachel sat down beside him.

"Okay, Rach, you first; truth or dare?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel smiled, "Dare!"

Mercedes grinned evilly, "Okay…I dare you to fake drunk-dial…Artie."

"No!" Rachel squealed, almost jumping off her bed. "No force in the entire _universe_ could get me to do that to Artie!"

One drunk-dial to Artie later, Rachel turned to Kurt, "Truth or dare?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh, truth, Berry. Knowing you, I'll have to drunk-dial Blaine."

Mercedes' eyes lit up "Can we–?"

"No!" Kurt said immediately.

"Fine," Rachel huffed. "Well, then. What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Kurt couldn't help the blush rise up in his cheeks, "WhendadwalkedinonSingleLadies."

"What?"

"When my dad walked in on Britt, Tina and I doing the _Single Ladies _dance," Kurt smiled, looking at the floor remembering that day. "And we recorded it."

Mercedes sat bolt upright, "Do you still have it? We could totally show Blaine!"

"No, Mercedes Jones," Kurt huffed. "There is no force in this _universe_ that will make me allow Blaine Anderson – or any of the Warblers, for that matter – to watch that video."

**. . . **

"So what's the next video?" Nick asked, as everyone settled down again, after David had led a raid on the school kitchens (a.k.a. they asked the canteen ladies if they had any popcorn.)

"'Preggers'," Wes answered. "This is the last one for today."

"What?" Blaine complained. "Why?"

Nick snickered, "It's, like, 7pm, Blaine. Normal, non-Kurt obsessed human beings need this thing called sleep."

"And then tomorrow you can continue stalking Mr Hummel," David added between mouthfuls of popcorn. "Fank gawd thor weet-ends."

"Just start the video," Blaine grumbled.

_Glee  
>01x4<br>Preggers_

_Enjoy, Poodle – S.S_

The Warblers laughed, "Oh, Poodle will love it!"

Blaine threw a pillow at the offending boy.

_**All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up!**_

"Oh. My. God."

"Is that…"

"Who's the blonde chick?"

Blaine was frozen, whatever he had been expecting, this _wasn't_ it. Kurt was dancing in a…a unitard; a very tight, fitting, _sexy_ unitard. _That should be illegal._

_**Up in the club (club)  
>We just broke up (up)<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Actin' up (up)<br>Drink in my cup (cup)  
>I can care less what you think<strong>_

"Gotta admit," Nick said. "They're pretty good."

"They're amazing!" Trent corrected, before looking worriedly at Blaine. "Uh…had Blaine died and gone to Kurt-Heaven?"

Wes shrugged.

'_**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_Intending to…_

_**If you like it then you should have put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<strong>_

_Urgph … _Blaine was opened mouthed as the three did the 'slap-the-butt' move.

David laughed, "Um, I think Blaine's gone from Katy Perry to Beyoncé."

"NO!" Wes suddenly exclaimed.

"'No' what, Wesley?" David asked.

"No, we are not doing Single Ladies for our next impromptu performance."

"Aw…"

_**If you like it then you should have put a ring on it  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

Then the music turned off.

"Who – oh, my god! Kurt's dad!"

The Warblers were half-amused, half-horrified as Mr Hummel starred at his son and the two other girls.

"**Dad. You're home early."**

"_**Deadliest Catch**_** is on."**

"Oo! I love that show!" Trent smiled.

"**What are you wearing?"**

"**It's a unitard," **_A sexy unitard_. **"Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body."**

"Gotta admit, he's a good liar," Nick nodded.

"Yeah, but do you think Mr Hummel's going to believe him?" Trent pointed out.

"You never know…" David smirked.

Then the Asian girl (Tina?) spoke up, **"F-F-Football."**

David snorted, "Yeah, right! Kurt would never play football."

"**Totally," **the blonde said. **"Kurt's on the football team now–"**

The Warblers couldn't help but snort.

"– **He's the kicker. That's the smallest guy on the field, right?"**

Wes rolled his eyes, "Pfft, yeah, like he's going to believe that!"

"You never know…"

"David, shut up!"

"No!"

The Warblers groaned and Blaine hit David with a pillow, "Shut up! I can't hear Kurt talking!"

But instead of quietening the Warblers, this only made them louder.

"Yes!" Wes exclaimed. "He admitted it!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"**So one of you two his girlfriend?" **Burt asked, and Kurt pulled Tina closer to him.

Blaine couldn't help the pang of jealously that surged through his limbs as Kurt passed Tina off as his girlfriend, but then kicked himself, _you shouldn't be feeling jealous, _he told himself, _Kurt's just reaching out for the doorknob, he's not out of the closet now…then…whenever!_

_But he is _now_, _another side of his brain said.

_Shut up,_ he told the other side of his brain. The other side of his brain huffed and began humming Teenage Dream. Blaine didn't find it at all weird that he was having an argument with two sides of his brain.

"**Hey, Kurt. Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game."**

"Oh, my god, what's going to do?" Nick asked no one in particular, as the screen turned black.

"No idea, but it'll either be embarrassing, or awkward."

"Or both."

"Probably both."

The scene then cut to Mr Schue handing out sheet music in the choir room. Rachel read hers then frowned, **"Excuse me, this isn't the right key."**

"**It's actually the right key," **Mr Schue told her.

"**No, this is the alto part."**

"**Yep. Tina's doing the solo."**

The Warblers clapped, "Yay, Tina!"

"Congratulations, Tina!"

"Whoo!"

"– **I thought I made it very clear that anything from **_**West Side Story**_** goes to me, Maria is my part."**

The Warblers laughed as the camera flashed to Kurt, who was looking at Rachel from over the top of his sunglasses.

"**Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know."**

"Hey, Wes," Nick asked. "Isn't Peter a Jew?"

"Yeah, so is Jonathan, Kane, Zach and those Freshman Smith brothers. Why?"

Nick shrugged, "Just wondering."

"**I think **_**you're **_**being unfair to Tina, who might have been happy about getting her first solo."**

"**Tina knows how much I respect her, and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria."**

"I don't think she's that iconic," Trent said. "I don't even know what _West Side Story _is."

Blaine chose to ignore his friend's comment, because usually, he would have been appalled and then stopped this video (if it didn't have Kurt on it) and immediately put in his copy of _West Side Story_.

Rachel exhaled, dropped her sheets and stormed out of the choir room.

"**The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has," **Artie said.

Wes nodded, "True."

The class ended and as Finn was leaving the choir room, Kurt called him, **"Finn? I needed to ask you something."**

"**Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered. I know how important dances are to teen gays."**

Blaine gaped, "Who said Kurt would want to go out with _you_."

The Warblers snickered, "Oh, Blaine's getting possessive."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure…sure…whatever…"

"**I'm not gay."**

"**Oh."**

"'Oh', indeed, young Finnegan."

"**I just – I needed a favour."**

A whistle blew and the scene changed to a couple of jocks lounging in full pads on some equipment.

"He's not seriously trying out for kicker, is he?" Blaine asked, almost pleadingly. "He'd get killed!"

Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine, this has already happened, so we all know that Kurt's going to be fine."

David smirked, "And is going to grow up, open the closet, dress even crazier, come here, meet you, listen to us, join us, and then follow you around like a lost puppy whilst you try to battle the drool forming in your mouth every time _Single Ladies _comes on."

Blaine frowned, grabbed Wes' gavel, and hit David on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for? It's the truth!"

"**Come on! This isn't that difficult!" **a coach yelled, as the jocks ran through different drills and exercises.

"That means it probably is," Trent laughed.

David groaned, "They are, I hate fitness drills at training. They suck, and then one person falls, and then _everyone_ else falls too, then the coach goes ape at us and makes us run laps!"

"Hard time at training yesterday?" Blaine asked, hiding a smile, in fact, all of the Warblers were.

David huffed, "Coach Bewick is a bastard. I hate him."

"At least you don't have Mrs Sputore."

"Preach."

The camera then zoomed onto Kurt and Finn, Finn stretching, Kurt just moseying around.

Part of Blaine wanted to say, _I can't believe he's doing this! He'll get killed,_ but this part was over-run by the larger part of his brain thinking something along the lines of, _oh my god, Kurt looks cute with a sweat band._

"**Just relax, okay?" **Finn told Kurt

_Well, at least he's _trying_ to help Kurt,_ Blaine thought.

"**Remember what I told you, keep your eye on the ball … don't try to aim it–"**

"Pretty good advice," David nodded.

"**Okay, put your helmet on."**

An 'ooo' went around the room.

"Kurt's not gonna like that!" Nick laughed.

Sure enough: **"But it'll mess up my hair."**

"**Put your — put your helmet on, okay," **Finn said with an awkward smile, helping Kurt slide his helmet over his perfectly coiffed hair.

David smiled, "Good, don't let him get concussed during try-outs."

"Like you did?" Wes asked, innocently, and David frowned.

"Shut up, Wesley."

"**See? There, red's your colour."**

_I know, he also looks adorable with red piping, and he somehow makes the Dalton pants _work_._

"**Thank-you for helping me with this Finn, you're really cool."**

Finn exhaled deeply, **"Well I figured the more crossover between glee and football, the more easier my life's gonna be … whoa, whoa, whoa, where—where you going?"**

"**To get my music ready."**

_What?_

"What?"

"**Are you nuts? You can't use that!"**

"Sorry, Kurt, but I have to agree with Finn on this one," David said.

"You do realise that you're talking to a TV, right?" Blaine asked, smirking.

David didn't seem to hear Blaine comment.

"**We did when we were rehearsing."**

"Practising."

"**Practising—"**

"Whoa…"

"—**when no one was around. Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with these guys to get you just to try out? You do it your way, they're gonna kill you."**

Blaine winced, _one of them already threatened too._

Wes noted that Blaine winced at Finn's statement, and made a mental note to give Blaine the third degree later.

"**My body is like a Rum Chocolate Soufflé, if I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise. I'm doing this and I'm doing it my way."**

Nick groaned, "Kurt—seriously?"

"Really, he _should_ warm up," David said. "Actually, he has to warm up, but Kurt, be careful of your life."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He had been worried that his friends wouldn't like Kurt and his eccentric ways, but this was more than he could ever hope for.

Puck came up behind Finn, **"So are you two an item now…?"**

Blaine clenched his fists, "Shove it, Puckerman."

"Ooo, Blaine's getting jealous!" Trent laughed.

Blaine's cheeks reddened quickly, "No-No I'm not."

"You stuttered," Wes smiled. "You so are!"

"You know, for straight guy, you act a lot like a girl sometimes, Wesley," Blaine retorted, turning back to the screen as Wes spluttered and the Warblers laughed.

The Titans were all crowded around Coach Tanaka, **"Six games. Our kicker, Mr Langthal is zero for 12 in field goal attempts."**

"That sucks, man," David winced; he felt an angry coach coming on.

"**And as most of you statistically minded people know, THAT SUCKS!" **

"Ouch," Blaine muttered, as the other boys snickered at the jock.

"**So, Mr Langthal will thus now be in charge of hydration services."**

"Ha! Sucks to be you!" David laughed.

"What?" Nick asked. "What's bad about that?"

"'Hydration Services'," David said. "Basically getting water of all of your sweaty team-mates. Lachlan pissed of Coach Bewick last week and now he's running around after the team, it's actually hilarious."

"**The next player who can get a football through those uprights will get his job," **the coach said as Kurt pushed through and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, no! Kurt, _don't_!" Blaine exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

"Why are you so worried?" Trent asked.

Blaine looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "Have you _seen_ what happens to Allen? He gets slaughtered, the kicker's so small."

"Yeeeaaahhh," Nick drawled. "But everyone tries not to hurt him."

"Yeeeaaahhh," Blaine mimicked, testily. "But Kurt's on a team of people _trying_ to hurt him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

David lent over to Nick and whispered, "Man period."

_**I'm up on him, he up on me  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>I've cried my tears, for three good years  
>Ya can't be mad at me<strong>_

'_**Cause if you liked it, shoulda put a ring on it  
>If you liked it, shoulda put a ring on it<strong>_

Blaine would have said that a player dancing up to the ball was funny if said player hadn't been Kurt. He was almost _shaking_ at the idea of how Kurt would be humiliated, so worried, that he didn't even notice how _amazing _Kurt's hips looked … okay, maybe he noticed a little bit, but he was still worried.

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it  
>If you liked it, shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_Kurt — oh my god._

The boys sat stunned as the ball sailed high, flying towards the uprights, and _through them!_

"That's good, isn't it?" Trent asked, being the only one there who didn't support football in any way.

"Uh-huh," David nodded numbly. If only he could get Kurt on them team…

"**That was good, right?" **Kurt asked. A sign that the Warbler boys were so stunned, they didn't bother pointing out the similarity of Blaine's earlier comment.

Blaine felt a rather proud, smug feeling as the camera panned over a shocked team of footballers, _go, Kurt! Breaking the stereotype!_

The coach then came up to Kurt, **"Can you do that with the game on the line, and ten sweaty gorillas bearing down on you, wanting nothing more than a taste of your sweet virgin blood?"**

Blaine didn't know whether to be insulted by that statement or complimented (for Kurt, obviously…) He decided to go with complimented.

"**Sounds like fun—"**

"Fun!" David snorted. "Pah-lease! It isn't fun, _Kurtie_. No way in hell."

"Then why do you play it?" Trent asked.

David shrugged, "Fitness, grades, cheerleaders."

Trent nodded in understanding.

The scene then turned to Coach Sylvester's office, but stayed on one screenshot.

"Aw, what!" Wes complained, but as he moved to fix the problem (hit the DVD player with his gavel) words popped up on the screen.

_This is classified information.  
>Press 'fast-forward' to continue.<br>~S.S_

"Um…okay then…" Nick said, confused, as he reached for the remote. "Fast-forwarding."

The screen sped up, some guy coming into Sue's office, some chit-chat, and then to the hallway, where Finn was walking up to Quinn…

"Is she crying?" Nick asked.

"**Quinn? Quinn?"** Finn asked/yelled as he ran down the hallway towards the blonde cheerleader, who rounded a corner before Finn caught up with her. **"What's with the silent treatment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."**

"Good way to apologise."

"No it isn't. I tried it with my girlfriend…didn't work."

The boys couldn't imagine what happened next.

"**I-I'm pregnant."**

"Whoa! What?"

"Did she just say…"

"Pregnant?"

"As in a baby?"

"She's, what, 16?"

"Seriously, what!"

"Guys!" Blaine exclaimed, the only one unfazed by the revelation. "It's fine, the baby ends up alright and everything's okay…ish."

"Wait," Wes muttered. "How do _you_ know?"

Blaine shrugged, "Kurt told me."

"**M-M-Mine?"**

"You'd hope so."

"Shut up, Nick."

"**Yes, yours. Who else's would it be?"**

"Wes'? OW! That hurt!"

"Good."

"Anyway, Wes'd never get laid—OW!"

"**B-But we never—"**

"**Last month? Hot tube?"**

"T.M.I! T.M.I!"

The boys, despite their jokes and pranks, felt truly sorry for the girl as she was crying into Finn's shoulder. A pang of guilt rose in Wes' stomach, his sister had gotten an abortion when she got pregnant two years ago; she still felt horrible about it, and Wes didn't know if Quinn keeping it was a good or a bad thing yet.

_[skipping lots of Sandy, Rachel, Will, Finn/baby stuff…sorry ~Emily]_

Puck banged on a locker, **"This is garbage. What the hell does Beyoncé have to do with football?"**

"**Why don't you ask Kurt? He seems to be the only one who can score on this team, even during practice."**

"Powned!"

"**So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?"**

Kurt's face fell, and the Warblers laughed as Kurt sent Puck his 'bitch glare'.

"**Guys!" **Mr Schuester said. **"Athletes are performers, just like singers and dancers. I mean, think about it. Jim Brown, Dick Butkus—"**

"**O.J." **Finn suggested.

Mr Schuester nodded reluctantly, not wanting O.J to be the best example for the Titans, **"O.J, right. All pretty tough guys, all of them had careers as performers. Now, I don't think you guys are losing 'because you don't have the talent, you're losing because you don't have the right attitude."**

"**Yeah, right, I get it. We have to think more like Amazonian black women," **Puck sneered.

"I don't like him."

"**Just think about it, if you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy!"**

"**Coach," **Puck almost pleaded. **"Please, step in here."**

Ken shrugged, **"I'm down with it. I mean, heck, what've we got to lose? We gave up our pride when he lost to that school for the deaf."**

"Ouch."

"Did we beat them?"

"Yup."

"Ouch."

David smiled, "I totally wanna verse McKinley now, I mean, it'd be fun, seeing if they really do suck or not."

"This is from a year ago, David," Blaine said patiently, as if talking to a two year old. "For all we know, McKinley could be really, really good now."

"Just a though," David smiled.

"Now shush! Kurt's talking!"

The Warblers groaned.

"**Sun Tzu says in his **_**Art of War**_** to never let the enemy know you, our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise. And don't tell me **_**you**_** wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field."**

David laughed, "I totally need to suggest that to Coach Bewick!"

"Uh-uh," Blaine shook his head. "There's a more important matter to attend to."

"And what's that?" Wes asked.

"Since when has Kurt read _The Art of War?"_

The Warblers all stopped to think, surprised once Blaine bought the matter up.

**. . . **

_Meanwhile…_

"_Kurt?" Mercedes asked, popping her head into the bathroom, where Kurt was finishing his nightly skin-moisturizing routine. "Why is Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ on your bookshelf?"_

_Kurt turned to Mercedes and winked, "Just dabbling in different forms of literature; you'd be surprised about what's in that book, some very good anti-bullying tactics."_

"_Uh-huh, well, I guess you learn something new every day," Mercedes nodded as she exited the bathroom._

**. . .**

The coach blew his whistle, **"'Kay, too much talking, not enough stretching. In the choir room, in full pads in five. That's five minutes, let's go!"**

"That was probably the weirdest thing I've heard that's football related," David stated. He was ignored.

"**And a 5…6…7…8, ba-bim, bum, bum, bah bam bum bum, alright," **Mr Schuester blew a whistle and said something, but the Warblers couldn't hear him.

They were too busy laughing.

"Oh…o…h…god!" Blaine managed to choke out, as he was (literally) rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"I—I can't—won't—shouldn't—ha!" Wes was hitting his head on the side of the bed. Nick was doubled over in silent laugher, whereas Trent was howling with laughter.

And then Kurt started teaching the jocks _Single Ladies_ and the laugher started all over again.

"H—Hey, David?" Blaine smirked, after the laughter had died down. "Do you think the football team could to it too?"

David smiled, "Oh, yeah. Totally, it doesn't look hard."

The Warblers all seemed to link eyes and started chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

David laughed as he got up, "It can't be hard."

Blaine smiled, holding back laughter as he found the song on his iPod and pressed play.

_All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up!_

The Warblers whooped and cheered in encouragement as David attempted to do the beginning, but he was out of time and clumsy, missing cues and generally looking like an idiot. So he did the first thing that came to him mind. He pulled the other boys up with him.

The boys laughed and sang out of key, as they attempted to do the dance. Little did they realise what an effect the New Directions were having on the Warblers.

The lights of the football stadium sparked on, as a wave of hands rose in the crowd.

"**W.H.M.S! W.H.M.S! W.H.M.S!" **the cheerleaders chanted, doing a very simple routine of pom-pom movements.

The jocks all crowded around Finn, **"Well, this week I think we really came together as a team."**

"**Yeah, a gay team," **Puck called, and Kurt 'bitch glared' him again. **"A big gay team of dancing gays."**

"Oh, shut up, Puckerman."

"**Seriously, Finn, it was fun at practice and all, but we can't do that out here in front'a e'rybody. It'll make us even more of a joke."**

"So you're not a joke, now? Insulting gays?" Wes asked, scornfully. Blaine smiled at the similar comments made by the Warblers; sometimes he was glad that he had ran.

The team put on their helmets and ran on, leaving the subs (which Blaine noticed, included Kurt.) The crowd cheered.

"**Divert right, 87 on 1, break!"**

"**Break!"**

"Oh, here we go," David smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Here comes the trash talk."

The Warblers rolled their eyes.

"**Yo, QB!" **one of the opposing players yelled. **"Yo mama's so fat, the back of her neck is like a pack of hotdogs, gimme some ketchup!"**

"That was really bad; seriously, I need good material here, people!"

"David, shut up."

"**Down, set, hut!"**

**CRUNCH!**

The Warblers all winced as Finn was tackled to the ground.

"How can you play this, David?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, that was _so_ stereotypical—OW! WES!"

"Be quiet," the senior council member said.

The game continued in a similar way. The Titans breaking pretty well, but then Finn was getting _smashed_ to the ground, and McKinley not getting anything on the board.

Burt shuffled into his seat, a bag of popcorn in his hand.

"**Dad! Dad!" **Kurt waved from the field at Time, and Mr Hummel waved back.

Then the game continued as it was before. Okay, alright. BAD, SMASH, CRUNCH, ow.

They set up for another break, when the camera showed the score board. Titans: 0, Away: 6, 4th Quarter with only 15 seconds to go. Finn looked around, locking eyes with Quinn, **"Time out!" **he yelled, with only 1 second on the board.

"Oh my god is he…" David muttered, having a small idea at what Finn might be doing. If Kurt could kick well in practice…

Finn turned to Puck, **"Dude, we gotta do it."**

"**Dude, we'll be jokes for the rest of our high school lives!"**

"**We're already jokes!"**

"He's got a point there," Trent nodded.

"**I don't wanna be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life."**

"What's a—"

"Shh!"

"**Yo, Left Tackle! Yo mama's so fat, her cereal bowl comes with its own lifeguard!"**

"**Hey, Ankle Grabber. I had sex with your mother," **Puck sneered. **"No seriously, I cleaned your pool and then had sex with her in your bed. Nice **_**Star Wars**_** sheets."**

"Do you want some ice with that _burn?_" Nick laughed.

"**Let's do it, captain," **one of the Titans said.

"I can't believe they're seriously doing this," Blaine said, failing to keep the smile off of his face.

"Maybe David could join them, he _amazing_ at it!" Nick teased, but David smiled and did the turning of the hand move, to which everyone laughed.

"**Huddle up! Huddle up, okay, bring it on 3. Yeah, alright? Come on! 1…2…3, break!"**

"Oh my god, I can't watch this without dying," Blaine smiled.

"**Hut 1, hut 2, hut 3, hit it!"**

Blaine had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from snorting, as the other Warblers were reduced to such tactics.

_**All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up!**_

The Warblers were choking on their laughed, unable to hold it in. There was nothing in the entire world, funnier than this.

_Aw, Kurt's not dancing_, Blaine thought unconsciously, as the football team began to dance.

_**Up in the club (club)  
>We just broke up (up)<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Actin' up (up)<br>Drink in my cup (cup)  
>I can care less what you think<strong>_

'_**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you like it then you should have put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you like it then you should have put a ring on it  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

The audience seemed to be enjoying it as much as the Warblers, some getting up to dance, the cheerleaders laughing. The Warbler's laugher increased as Coach Tanaka attempted to join in on the side-lines.

"**HUT!"** Finn yelled quickly, as the Titans ended their dance. It had worked. The other team was clearly freaked out by the sudden dance, that Finn got the ball to Puck, who ran, ran, ran, touchdown!

The crowd went nuts and the Warblers joined in, cheering and whooping so loud, that Mr Frederick had to stop as he walked down the hallway to listen to the yells.

It was 6:6. Tie break.

"**You're up kid," **Ken told Kurt. **"You make this we win the game. You make this, you die a legend."**

"Nice pep talk," Blaine said sarcastically. "Not nerve wracking at all."

He was about to run his hands through his hair when he stopped, _mountain of gel, Blaine, you can't do that_. It was a stress habit that he'd picked up from his brother.

The crowd was silent as Kurt ran onto the field.

_He's so little, _Blaine thought.

"**He's so little," **Burt muttered, and Blaine had to shake his head.

The music came on again, but this time, the Warblers were so nervous that they couldn't laugh. Kurt danced and kicked the ball.

'Come on!" the Warblers all crossed their fingers, waiting in anticipation as…

It sailed through!

The whistle blew with the Titans winning. The Warblers all jumped off their respective seats and started jumping and yelling, whooping and cheering for the McKinley team. The team lifted Kurt onto their shoulders and carried him off.

_Don't hurt him_; Blaine managed to think, as he swelled with pride of his best friend. He deserved good moments like those, begin cheered and supported by him bullies, being good, begin the most important part of _anything. _But Blaine also felt a stab of guilt as he saw Burt mouth the word, 'That's my boy!' inaudible over the cheers of the crowd.

Then it changed to a view of Kurt's room, Kurt starting his moisturizing routine. The camera was from a different angle, not moving and in worse quality, more like a security camera.

_Of course Sue has cameras installed in Kurt's house_, Blaine thought.

Burt descended the stairs, **"—I was really proud of you tonight, Kurt. I wish your mom would've been there, she would've been if she was, alive."**

"Kurt's mother's dead?" Trent asked.

"Yes, no quiet!" Blaine snapped, and the Warblers were silent, not wanting to get on their lead soloist's bad side.

"**Thanks," **Kurt whispered, starring into his mirror, like he was debating something in his head.

_Is he…he is…will he…_ Blaine kept on thinking. He recognised the signs, he'd gone through the same, except his father had yelled and attempted to kick him out.

"I think he's going to come out," he told the other Warblers, who all started to watch more intently, this was going to be a big moment for him. Blaine knew that Kurt had a good relationship with his father, unlike Blaine, but what was his coming out like?

As Burt turned away, Kurt said, **"Dad? I-I have something that I want to say."**

Burt nodded for Kurt to continue, **"I-I'm glad that you're proud of me, but I don't want to lie anymore."**

_Here it is…_

"**I'm gay."**

The Warblers were all frozen, waiting for Burt's reaction, unlike Blaine, they didn't know about their relationship.

Burt walked closer to Kurt, **"I know. I've known since you were three, all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels."**

The Warblers let out a sigh of relief and fell back against their chairs or the bed, all except Blaine, who still sat ramrod straight, starring at the screen, but not really registering what was going on.

He stood up, ignoring his friends looks of concern and walked out of the door, down the hallways and into a small alcove that he had found when he first transferred, his thoughts still on his father.

If only his father had been so accepting, he wouldn't have had to go to Greenwood High, he wouldn't have been beaten up and bullied, he wouldn't have been chased out of Greenwood and into Dalton. _But then_, Blaine thought, _I wouldn't have met Wes or David or the Warblers. I wouldn't have found out I could sing._

_I wouldn't have met Kurt._

That realisation hit him hardest, he wouldn't have met the amazing chestnut haired, countertenor, whose eyes were an ocean of blue and grey and green. He wouldn't have developed his biggest crush yet, only for Kurt not to like him back. But did he? Did Kurt like him back, or were Wes and David and the other Warblers just teasing him?

Blaine stood up and dusted off his pants, _well, we'll keep watching, and when I finally come into the picture, I'll see if he does. _He walked back into his room and kicked everyone else out, telling that that it was 8 o'clock and he needed sleep.

Blaine got ready for bed and slipped into his. He grabbed his phone and turned it onto his wallpaper, a picture of a smiling Kurt and himself, that always made him smile.

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason  
>Bringing something we must learn<br>And we are led to those, who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return_

Blaine's ringtone for Kurt suited their situation, as he opened up the text from the Hummel.

_Doing anything tomorrow? ~K_

_Nope, coffee? -B_

_Sure. Same time, same place :) ~K_

_Same table ;) -B_

Blaine smiled, the real Kurt was better than TV Kurt. Any Kurt was great.

Kurt was great. Period.

**. . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Do you like me new profile picture? I love it. :)**

**Look, guys. Two things…**

**I don't know **_**anything**_** about American football. All I know is Australian Rules Football (A**ustralian** F**ootball** L**eague**), and if I tell you, that that kick Kurt did? Almost every kid/adult in Australia could get that kick, in AFL that's how you score and pass. Again, I know shit all about NFL, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me.**

**Yes, I Puck bashed. I couldn't help it, in the beginning he's an absolute dick head. But bashing will get less and less, I promise!**

**Should Kurt come watch the episodes with the Warblers:  
>Yes: 41%<br>No: 39%  
>I don't care, as long as Kurt' still in the fic: 18%<strong>

**Go to my profile and vote! Poll will be closing after sectionals.**

_**Question:**__ I'm currently debating whether or not I should write a future!fic about the 'next generation' of New Directions. Unoriginal idea, I know, but I've planned out, like, two seasons (each chapter would be an 'episode') and I don't think I've seen any future!fic like this one. It would be based around Kurt and Blaine's surrogate daughter, Hope, but would also feature the NDs kids, OCs, and the ex-NDs. Should I? I promise it won't affect updates on this story! :)_

**Kitties, Kites and Klaine,  
>~Emily<strong>


	6. Rhodes Not Taken

**The Power of DVD  
>RHODES NOT TAKEN<strong>

**Summary: **After Kurt transfers Blaine and the Warblers receive a present from one Sue Sylvester: the entire box set of _Glee_, season 1 and season 2 (and possibly season 3). What will they do? What else? Watch them!

**Rating:** T (teen pregnancy, drinking; _Glee_ basically)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character(s): **Kurt H, Blaine A :)

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, every other pairing, like, ever

**Warning: **slash, overdose of adorable, baby-faced Kurt, Sue, drooling Blaine and evil Wes and David 3:)

**Spoilers: **ahh, all of Glee?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee; I don't even own it on DVD yet :( But, if you'd give me Chris Colfer or Darren Criss I wouldn't mind.

It might take me a while to get this right, I've never done 'watching videos' and it might sound weird until I really start to get a style of how to write it, so bear with me please :)

**. . . **

**Dialogue from the show**

_**Song from the show**_

_Blaine's thoughts and songs in 'real life'_

Comments and descriptions

**. . .**

**There is no excuse….but I'll still try. Holidays! I thought I'd be able to write, I didn't plan on going up north. Sorry! Then school and friends and ARGH! But here it is. DON'T MURDER ME! :)**

**Oh, and BTW, my 'P' key is stuck, so some words may be lacking a 'P'. Look out :)**

**Not much Kurt in this one, more Rachel/Finn/Quinn, so I'll be skipping heaps, sorry. This story is mainly about the Warblers watching **_**Kurt**_**.**

**. . .**

Chapter Five: Rhodes Not Taken

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another<br>A baller, when times get hard he's the one to help me out  
>Instead of, a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about<em>

_Can you pay my bills  
>Can you pay my telephone bills<br>Can you pay my automobiles  
>Then maybe we can chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So you and me are through<em>

_Blaine,_ Kurt couldn't help but think, _get off of the table._

_Can you pay my bills  
>Can you pay my telephone bills<br>Can you pay my automobiles  
>Then maybe we can chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So you and me are through<em>

"Guys, I'd say we're ready for Regionals!" Blaine announced, to generally cheers and claps on the back as the Warblers finished with a smile.

Blaine laughed and smiled with the rest of the Warblers, before heading over to Kurt, who was taking to Nick and Jeff. Giving Blaine a knowing smirk, the two Warblers and fellow movie-watchers moved off, leaving Blaine to talk to Kurt.

"Hey, we still on for coffee?" Blaine asked, picking up Kurt's messenger bag and handing it to the blushing countertenor like a true gentleman.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, but then his smile faltered. "Is it okay if we meet up with Rachel and Mercedes, though? They text me before, something's going on at McKinley and—"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed, stopping the boy from continuing to babble. "It's fine, I haven't seen Mercedes in a while, it'll be good to see her. And, Rachel's the short brunette, right? The one who takes most leads?"

Of course, Blaine already knew who Rachel Berry *insert gold star here* was, but Kurt wasn't to know that.

Kurt smiled, "One of the few people shorter than you, hobbit."

Blaine pouted, "You love my hobbit-ness."

_I wish you did, Kurt. _

_Yes, yes I do, Blaine. I love your hobbit-ness, and your hair, and your eyes, and your voice, and…you. I love everything about _you_._

**. . .**

"Medium drip," Kurt read off the paper coffee cup.

"That would be me, thank you very much," Blaine thanked as he turned around to find the cinnamon.

Mercedes gave Kurt a knowing look (one very much like the one two Warblers had given Blaine a short time ago) as the moved towards a spare table.

"Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything," Blaine said, moving over to the table, "but you guys better be pulling out all of the stops for Regionals, because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook, it's dangerous."

"Seriously, people should wear protective headgear when they watch it," Kurt joined in, only to furrow his eyebrows (_Aw, he's so cute_, Blaine thought) at his friends reactions, or lack of. "Guys, we're kidding."

Rachel sighed, "Yeah, well, it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley."

"I mean, look at us!" Mercedes said. "The stars of two rival show choirs, sitting down to coffee? Our school is so messed up, we can't even keep our own football team together."

"It's so sad, you guys," Rachel's eyes were downcast as Kurt sighed, "Coach Beiste and Mr Schue were so close to getting everyone at this school together."

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" Kurt dejected. "I mean, we live together! I bring him a glass of warm milk every night in the hopes that we'll have a little lady chat."

Blaine held back a smile, "Warm milk, really?"

"It's delicious!"

_Likes warm milk_, Blaine stamped that fact into his mind.

"Finn's too strong to complain, he feels like he has to be strong for everyone," Rachel continued the conversation, not realising Blaine was still sneaking glances at Kurt. "But I know it's just _killing_ him inside. I hope he realises, that if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better, y'know?"

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt her down with a clear 'bitch, please?' look.

Rachel sighed, and Blaine got the feeling that this was a usual thing between the three divas, as Mercedes didn't bat an eyelid. "I-I just wish that there was a way that we could help, that's all."

"Yeah," Mercedes nodded. "And the worst thing is how bummed the guys are. They already suffer enough abuse just being _in_ Glee. I really think that winning the game could ease some of the pressure, at least for a little while."

"Wait," Blaine said, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. "So, the entire team quit?"

"Everyone not in Glee. I mean, you can't play football with five guys, and one of them's in a wheelchair."

Blaine was thinking hard. It was possible…only five four more…

"Yeah, Coach Beiste put up a sign up sheet for people to join; I think they'll take anyone at this point."

"Well," Blaine smiled. "The good news is you only really need four more guys. High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short, if you want to."

Blaine didn't miss the spark that had lit up in Rachel's eyes, "But, if they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll defiantly be there to cheer them on."

"Oh, totally," Kurt agreed. "Blaine and I love football."

Rachel and Mercedes shared a look. Dalton couldn't have changed him _that_ much…

"—well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

There he was.

The two laughed and changed subjects, Rachel and Kurt getting into a heated debate over which part was better, Elphaba or Glinda, while Mercedes and Blaine talked Vogue.

**. . .**

Blaine couldn't help but smile as the two McKinley girls got up to leave. They were great friends to Kurt, and Blaine was thankful for that.

"Elphaba!" Kurt suddenly yelled, followed by Rachel's quick squeal of—

"Glinda!"

— before Mercedes drove out of the car park.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "That was a really nice thing you did for them, you know?"

Blaine shrugged, mentally dancing as he realised that he'd impressed Kurt, "I meant it. We'll be there, too."

Kurt laughed as Blaine opened the car door for him, slipping inside and having a moment to cool his flushing cheeks.

_Watch it, Hummel. You don't want Blaine to think you're some kind of love-struck freak._

Blaine sighed as he walked around to his door. _Smart move, Anderson; now Kurt thinks you're some kind of love-struck freak._

**. . .**

Wes had collected the boys back into Blaine's room, all eagerly awaiting the next video. If only Blaine would actually _get_ there so they could start.

Finally, Blaine slipped through his dorm's door and shut it, sliding down the wood to rest on the floor, oblivious to his friend's presence in his ro—

"So? How was the date with Kurtie?"

Blaine's head shot up so fast he hit the door. Muttering to himself, he stood up and stripped off his scarf, jacket and blazer, disposing of them on the floor before collapsing on his bed.

The boys shared a look, smirking at Blaine's reddening face.

"Are we watching another video?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

This did not go unnoticed by the Warblers, but they let it drop (for now.)

"Yup!" Wes smiled, searching for the remote. "We've decided that we'll watch five or six each week, so we don't fall behind on our studies—"

"Yeah, because we'd all _hate _to miss class."

Wes frowned, "Well you should, Trent!"

"Play the video already," Blaine muttered, pulling his face out from his comforter and turned to the screen.

_Glee  
>01x5<br>Rhodes Not Taken_

**WILLIAM McKINLEY HIGH GLEE CLUB  
>INVITATIONAL<strong>

"Whoop!"

They were in the McKinley choir room as Finn stepped out to begin.

_**A singer in a smoky room**_

But then, to the Warbler's surprise, Quinn stepped out of the group.

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume.**_

"She's good," Wes nodded. "But…"

"Rachel's better?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _better_—"

"But that's what you meant," David pointed out.

"Yeah."

_**For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

Quinn clutched her stomach and ran out of the room.

"**Quinn, you okay?"**

"Obviously not," Blaine said.

Finn came to her aid, **"I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito."**

"**Can we **_**please**_** talk about the giant elephant in the room?"**

"Blaine's love for you? OW!"

"**You're sexuality?" **Santana smirked, and Kurt glared at her.

"Bitch," Blaine muttered.

"Who cares, she's hot."

"**No,"** Kurt leered at the Latino. **"Rachel. We can't do it without her."**

"I thought Kurt hated Rachel, though," Nick asked, confused.

Blaine shook his head, "No, they seem like it a bit, but they're really close friends, just a little competitive. I was talking to her and Mercedes at the Lima Bean with Kurt."

"See? You must like Kurt, because this conversation has landed on the subject of 'Kurt' again, because of you," Jeff smiled.

Blaine didn't seem to hear him.

"—**that Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire, but she can sing," **Puck pointed out.

"That's…nice?"

"No it's not."

Everyone turned a confused eye towards Jeff, raised a unanimous eyebrow, and turned back towards the screen.

"What?"

Wes groaned, "It was sarcasm, Jeff."

"Oh!"

[Skipping bits of Finn and Emma/April]

"**Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is April Rhodes, she's are newest member."**

"But she's _old_."

"Shut up, Nick!"

"**Wait, so old people can join now?" **Finn asked.

"Ha!" Nick shot up, smirking.

Blaine groaned, "Sit down, Nick."

"Yeah," Trent smiled. "You're blocking his view of Kurt."

"Yes you are," Blaine snapped. "Now sit down and be quiet!"

The Warblers all stared at Blaine as he ignored them and watched the TV.

"**Ha! Hey Twinkles, give me Maybe This Time in B flat and don't let me see ya' snoozin'."**

April stood in front of the glee club.

_**Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
>Maybe this time he'll stay<br>Maybe this time, for the first time  
>Love won't hurry away<strong>_

"Whoa," Wes muttered, to general agreement.

"She'd good."

"But 'Rachel' good?" David asked.

April smiled at Mr Schuester.

_**He will hold me fast  
>I'll be home at last<br>Not a loser anymore  
>Like the last time, and the time before<strong>_

_**Everybody loves a winner  
>So nobody loved me<br>Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
>That's what I long to be<strong>_

_**All the odds are, they're in my favour  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gotta happen, ha ha ha-happen sometime  
>Maybe this time I'll win<strong>_

'_**Cause  
>Everybody they love a winner<br>So nobody loved me  
>Lady peaceful, Lady happy<br>That's what I long to be**_

_**All the odds are, they're in my favour  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gotta happen,  
>happen sometime<br>Maybe this time I'll win**_

April stood there breathing deeply, smirking as if she didn't expect— well, any of that.

"**Stick **_**that**_** in your pipe and smoke it."**

The glee kids sat in awe.

The Warblers sat in awe.

"Whoa."

"What the—"

"Oh my—"

"Whoa."

Blaine almost swooned when it cut to Kurt wiping his eyes, but, as a testament to how _amazing_ April was, not one of the Warblers noticed.

Then the scene cut to Mr Schue's Spanish class, **"So, if I were to say 'I'm going to Mexico for a day', would I use **_**por**_** or **_**para**_**?"**

"Por," Blaine answered, having taken Spanish at his old school.

April raised her hand, **"Para."**

"**Por,"** Mr Schue said, looking slightly disappointed.

"**Oh, well I guess I'd better **_**por**_** myself another martini,"** April smiled as the class laughed. **"I'm just kiddin' it's hot chocolate."**

"Can I have some?"

Blaine looked oddly at David, "You do realise that you're talking to a TV, don't you?"

Trent leant over to Nick, "He realises that that isn't _actually_ hot chocolate, right?"

Nick shrugged.

"—**April? Can I talk to you for a sec?" **

Jeff wolf-whistled to general laugher.

"**Look, April. I've been, uh, talking to the glee kids, and, um, I think they're still not so sure about having you around. You draw a lot of attention to yourself—"**

"Not complaining!"

"—**and they're embarrassed enough as it is. Do you think you could try and win them over?"**

April smiled, **"Yeah…"**

"Why," Blaine questioned, "do I have the feeling that this is going to go totally wrong?"

"Because it probably will," Wes agreed.

Then April was sitting next to Kurt in the choir room.

"What are they— WHOA!" Blaine ended up yelling. "WHOA, WHOA, whoa! What the—"

"Blaine shut up!"

"**It smells like my Aunt Mildred," **Kurt complained.

"**Just drink it," **April smiled giddily, as Kurt took a sip.

"**Sweet, with a bit of an after-burn taste," **Kurt looked repulsed.

Blaine groaned quietly into his hands.

"**Now, a few swigs of that e'vry day before school and you'll have all the courage you need to be yourself."**

The Warblers laughed.

"Hey Blaine," David said. "You didn't need to send Kurt creepy text messages, you coulda' just gave him some alcohol."

"Liquid courage!" Jeff smiled, joining in.

"It would have saved you that massive phone bill, too."

Blaine fell back against bed, pulling his pillow over his head in a vain attempt at drowning out his friends comments before they erupted in laughter. Emerging from the covers, he saw April hold some magazines up to Kurt.

"**Want 'em?"**

Blaine didn't get why everyone was laughing so hard until the scene cut and he saw the covers— no! Muscle magazines!

_How the heck am I going to compete with _that_? _Blaine thought sullenly, as Kurt talked to Mr Schue.

Everyone stared at Blaine, smiling widely.

Blaine covered his mouth, "My god, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Wes nodded, holding back laughter with much more tact then Jeff, Nick or Trent, who were having a fun time laughing their lungs out on the floor.

"H—H—Hey," David said, in between giggles, "At least y—you admitted it!"

The Warblers calmed down, only for them to burst in eccentric laughter as a messy and dishevelled Kurt stumbled into the school. Ms Pillsbury walked past and sniffed, obviously smelling the alcohol.

"**Kurt?"**

Blaine shushed the other boys as…

"**Oh, Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy."**

This time Blaine joined in the laughing fit, almost crying as Kurt—

—puked on Ms Pillsbury!

It took forever for the Warblers regain control of their lungs, still breathing deeply as they sat up.

"Y'know," Blaine said. "She does kind of look like Bambi."

"She does actually!" David exclaimed, thinking back to the ginger guidance councillor.

"Do you know who April looks like?" Wes asked. "Kristin Chenoweth."

"Who?"

"The woman who played Glinda in Wicked on Broadway," Blaine supplied.

David thought, "No she doesn't."

"Guys! We're missing the video!"

All of the boys looked surprised at the TV, which was now playing the principle introducing the New Directions.

"Crap!"

The curtain rose to see the New Directions in a line of black cowboy/girl costumes, with April standing out front in a strikingly pink costume.

_**Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
>Last night I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night I met a guy on the dance floor<br>And I let him call me baby**_

_**And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name<strong>_

_**We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So I blame it on the Cuervo<br>Oh where did my manners go?**_

"Is she drunk?" Blaine asked, as April pushed Artie across the stage.

"I think she is."

"How did Mr Schuester let her go on if she's drunk?"

_**I don't even know my last name  
>Oh my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know my last name<strong>_

_**What have I done  
>What have I done<br>What have I done  
>Oh, what have I done<br>I don't even know my last name**_

_**It turned into  
>"Oh no, what have I done?"<br>And I don't even know my last**_

_**It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned into<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know my last name<strong>_

"Whoo-hoo!"

The Warblers clapped and cheered.

"Go New Directions!"

"Whoop!

"Boys!" a female voice snapped, and the Warblers turned to see Ms Hammersmith standing in the doorway. "Turn it off; you are being far too loud."

Quietly mumbling to themselves, they turned off the TV, knowing better than to cross the angry maths teacher, "And if I see that on again today, privileges will be taken."

Groaning, the boys moved back into a sitting position, now without the TV on and wondering how Invitational went.

"Wait, hold on a second," Blaine said as he pulled out his phone.

_Hey, what was the ND's first performance? -B_

_Invitationals at McKinley ~K_

_What did you perform? -B_

_Last Name and Somebody to Love. Why? ~K_

"He asked me why!"

"Just tell him Wes is making us look through some old Warbler performances or something."

_Wes' forcing us to learn the 'ways of the warbler'. Been watching old performances for ages! Like, 1800s. -B_

_Ouch. I'd bet anything that those all went better than Invitationals. We had 1 of Mr. Schue's old school crushes join (she's, like, 50) and she was drunk when we performed. Rachel'd quit to be in Cabaret, but she came back for Somebody to Love :) ~K_

Blaine re-read this message aloud for the other Warblers.

"Well, then," Wes said. "We'll meet in David and my room tomorrow, Blaine, bring the DVDs and don't be late."

"I'll try my ever so hardest not to, Wesley."

**. . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**On another note, do you know how hard it is to use 2 computers at the same time? I've got my mini-laptop on the computer desk, typing, and then I've got my big-screen home computer behind it playing **Rhodes Not Taken.** There's probably an easier way to do this, but, hey, who cares as long as I update? :D**

**In love with Stutter by Darren Criss at the moment *swoons***

**~Emily**


	7. Vitamin D

**A/N down the bottom.**

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**The Power of DVD  
>VITAMIN D<strong>

**. . . GLEE . . .**

Blaine was late.

It wasn't his fault, Ms Quinton had asked him to sign up to become a tutor — despite being a sophomore — and he'd had to fill out his information and then Ms Q had asked him to run a file over to Mr Haycock, who was head of the English department on the other side of the school from the Student Services block.

Only then did Blaine manage to get back to his dorm, have a shower (because he doubted he'd get time to have one before the McKinley game), get his outfit sorted them rushed over to Wes's dorm. And _then_ he had forgotted the DVD's, so he'd had to run all the way _back_, fix his hair, grab the DVD's and then run back to Wes's.

"Sorry!" Blaine panted as he entered the dorm, Wes, David, Nick and Trent already there and waiting for him. He moved to put the DVD in Wes's TV. "I got caught up in—"

"Whatever," David said as he pressed play.

"**A five, six, seven, eight! Step, turn, out, in. Step-ball-change, step-ball-change, step." **

Wes looked horrified, "What are they doing?"

"Dancing?" Nick shrugged.

"That's not dancing," Trent laughed. "That's zombie-ancing."

Eyebrows were raised, but nothing was said.

"**You, you, you, you. Ba, be, ba, da. Turn — what's up guys? Come on, you're sleep walking on me here! Give me some energy. We've got Sectionals in two weeks—"**

"**Pah-lease," **Diva-Mercedes scoffed. **"Sectionals is gonna be a breeze."**

"**Maybe so, but if we coast through Sectionals, we're gonna get killed at Regionals."**

Wes — in full council mode — nodded in agreement, "True, we'd—" David looked at Wes, as if to say _Leave me out of this_. "—fine, _I'd_ never let the Warblers slack off like that."

"Uh . . ." Blaine leant forward. "What's Kurt doing?"

The Warbler boys laughed as screen-Kurt ignored screen-Mr. Schue and continued looking intently on his phone.

"Maybe he got a text from you, Blainers," Nick smirked, poking Blaine in the side. "You sent an awful lot of them. It's possible some travelled through time."

"Why do I hang out with you guys again?"

No one had an answer, until screen-Kurt laughed, and they all focused back onto the TV.

"**Sorry,"** Kurt had decency to look sheepish. **"Funny YouTube. It's the grape stomping one."**

"HA!" David — literally — lol'd. "I _love_ that one!"

"Never seen it, never want to see it, shall we continue?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Sorry, Blainers."

"**Uh," **Emma and Will were now on screen. **"You've just got a little mustard in your cute, Kirk Douglas chin dimple."**

"EW! Teacher romance!"

"Fast-forward! Fast-forward!"

"Immature losers," Blaine shook his head fondly. "No! Stop, I saw Kurt!"

Eyerolls were exchanged.

"—**but they used competing against each other to make themselves even better."**

"**I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above-ground swimming pool." **Kurt asked, confused.

_He looks so adorable when he's confused,_ Blaine thought, smiling.

"No, Blainers, he always looks adorable," David smirked.

_Dammit! I said that out loud!_

"Yes, you did."

Blaine sighed and turned his attention back to the screen.

"—**guys on the left side, girls on the right side. Let's go!"**

Wes nodded, "I like this idea. Compete against each other to— um, Kurt?"

Screen-Kurt moved towards the girl's side as Mr Schue stopped him.

"Why is he—?" Blaine asked no one in particular.

"Well," Nick said. "Our little Kurtsie obviously doesn't feel comfortable around the boys of the New Directions. Most of them were his former tormentors, and he has been rejected by them in the past. Kurt obviously feels much safer and comfortable around the girls, who accept him and understand him slightly more than the boys do. Also, his vocal range is much more suited for the songs the girls will choose from, and with Rachel and Kurt together there might even be a chance of getting some show tunes, but with the boys Kurt would most likely be ignored and have no say what-so-ever in costumes, choreography or song choice."

There was a respectful silence, in which the boys nodded as Nick's wisdom, until Trent pipped up.

"Blaine lost you at 'Kurtsie'."

"Where are we now?" Wes asked, confused as everyone began exiting the choir room.

"I dunno," David shrugged. "Just go with it."

**Dear Journal, **

"Oh, it's Sue!"

**Feeling listless again today. It began at dawn, when I tried to make a smoothie out of beef bones, breaking my juicer. **

"Um . . ."

**And then at Cheerios practice, disaster . . .**

**It was unmistakable. It was like spotting the first spark on the Hindenburg. A quiver! **

"Big deal . . . ?"

**That quiver will lose us Nationals. And without a championship, I'll lose my endorsements. And without those endorsements, I won't be able to buy my hovercraft.**

"No fair! If Sue gets one, I want one too."

"I highly doubt she'll be getting a hovercraft any time soon, David," Blaine laughed.

**GLEE CLUB****. **

"Yay!"

"No, they're our competition!"

"Oh, sorry. Boo?"

**Every time I try to destroy that clutch of scab-eating mouth breathers, it only comes back stronger like some sexually ambiguous horror movie villain. Here I am, about to turn 30, **

"30?"

"It's Sue."

—**and I've sacrificed everything, only to be Shanghaied by the bi-curious machinations of a cabal of doughy misshapen teens.**

**Am I missing something, Journal?**

"Your sanity?"

**Is it me? Of course it's not me. It's ****Will Schuester****. What is it about him, Journal? Is it the arrogant smirk? Is it the store-bought home perm? You know, Journal, I noticed something yesterday . . . Of course, it's coming clear to me now. If I can't destroy the club, I'll have to destroy the man!**

Silence. Sue Sylvester could do that.

"**He's drooling,"** Kurt announced, as Finn slowly awoke from his sleep.

"Yes, we know Blaine's drooling, Kurt. You do that to him."

Blaine sighed, "Seriously, guys. Would you please, just stop, okay? I like Kurt, yes, he's amazing, and one of the only people I know who I can talk 'gay' with, but he's not ready for a relationship, and neither am I. We hardly know each other!"

"**Puck, with respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute." **Artie told Puck as Kurt looked closer at a drowsy Finn.

"Fine," Wes said, turning to look as Blaine. "Favourite colour?"

"Pastels," Blaine answered almost immediately. "Because they go with almost everything, and his mum liked to wear pastel sun dresses."

"Address?"

"415 Whitman Avenue, Lima."

"Birthday?"

"May 27th, 1993."

"Favourite musical?"

"Tie between Wicked and Evita."

"Favourite TV show?"

"Grey's Anatomy."

"You know enough, Blaine."

"**Hey, guys!"**

"Whoa!" David actually flew back on the swivel chair. "Someone's had a _bit_ too much coffee."

"No, Terri Schuester gave him some pills, as she's the new school nurse, because she's trying to keep an eye on Mr. Schue and Emma." Wes informed them, the only one who had not bothered to interrogate Blaine.

"Oh, thank, Wes."

"**God it's a beautiful day let's run through the number I can't wait to do the number I'm just so ready and excited are you guys stand up come on let's get this joint jumping!" **Finn was actually, _seriously_ in need of _chilling the hell down_.

"**Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?" **

A rumble of laugher rang around the dorm.

"**No! Just a visit to the school nurse! Got this great vitamin I feel **_**fantastic**_**! I can't wait to do the number let's do the number and then afterwards we can build a house for Habitat for Humanity!"**

"**What kinda vitamin?" **Puck asked, interested.

"**Vitamin-C? **_**Vogue**_** magazine—"**

"Of course, Kurt."

"—**says that it boosts energy levels and brightens the complexion."**

Finn shook his head. **"Vitamin-D. And I got you guys some!"**

"This could be dangerous . . ."

_**This ain't a song for the broken hearted,**_

"Look at his face!"

Even Blaine had to snicker at the New Direction boy's, even Kurt, who looked seriously doped up on this 'Vitamin-D' stuff. Then Blaine got an idea.

_**No silent prayer for the faith departed,  
>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,<br>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud.**_

_hey, Kurt? -B_

"Oh, my— ha!"

_hey, Blaine ~K_

_what do you know about vitamin d? miss suton asked me to research it and I can't be bothered :P -B_

There was a terse pause, broken only by the laughter of the boys.__

___**It's my life!**_

_**It's now or never,**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,  
><strong>__**It's my life!**_

_mr schue now classes them as performance-inducing drugs and they are forbidden at mckinley. long story. i don't know much more, sorry ~K_

_**These are my confessions**_

Just when I thought I said all I can say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<p>

These are my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my<p>

_Tell me more? -B ___

You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<p>

These are my confessions

"Look at them!"

"Ha!"__

It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<p>

(These are my confessions)

_mrs schue became the school nurse to find out if mr schue was cheating on her with ms pilsbury and she gave finn some tablets and we all took them for a girls vs boys comp. ended badly ~K ___

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

_long message is long -B___

Just when I thought I said all I can say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<p>

_:) see you at the game tonight? ~K___

(These are my confessions)

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

_you bet! -B___

It's my life!

"Oh my god!" Nick yelled, clutching Wes' pillow and falling to the floor. "That. Was. Hilarious!"

David snickered, recovering himself from where he was lying underneath the bed, "You're telling me! Did you see Finn's face? Geez, I thought I was gonna die!"

"Is it over?" Trent asked from the bathroom, having run in there, unable to cope with the second-hand embarrassment. "Can I come back in without heart-failure?"

"Well," Wes said. "I think Blaine's already has heart-failure, so you should be good."

Blaine ignored Wesley as Trent exited the bathroom, one hand covering his eyes, just in case, as Nick turned his attention to the screen, scowling, "Ew, adult-drama. Fast-forward."

"Nick," Blaine said, testily. "We can't just keep fast-forwarding every episode."

"Yeah, Nickolas," said David, "we might miss Kurtsie walking down the hall. And _that_ would be tragic, wouldn't it, Blainers?"

David was ignored.

"Fast-forward!"

"Okay, okay!"

"STOP! I see Kurt!"

Eyes were rolled.

"—**did they d-d-do it?" **Tina asked, before the camera turned to Kurt entering the choir room.

"Oh, god, he's got hearts in his eyes!"

"**The real question is, what were they on? Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies."**

"Kurt, you traitor!" David covered his heart with his hand, gasping as Nick looked scandalized.

"—**They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows, and all my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers."**

"I'd wear it."

"You'd wear anything Kurt told you to, Blaine, even if it were a limited edition potato sack with a twenty-for-one discount on fleas."

"**We all took something."**

"Okay, Kurt's over, fast-forward," said Blaine, not even bothering to feel embarrassed as Trent reached for the remote.

The screen flitted from Rachel and Finn, too Mr and Mrs Schue, to the nurses office to—

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, chill."

Trent paused the screen on the girls — lined up in two rows on the risers in a variety of yellow dresses with embarrassingly huge smiles on their faces — and then re-winded it slowly until the image stayed on the boys.

"Um . . ." Wes raised his eyebrows. "Why is Kurt wearing sunglasses inside?"

Blaine shrugged as Trent fast-forwarded it through the end.

"Well, I'm never taking drugs," David announced as the screen turned black.

"Who's up for another one?" Nick asked, as he took the remote from Trent to open the next file on the TV screen.

"Sure," said Blaine, adjusting his position on his bean-bag. "But make it quick, I'm going to McKinley with the _real_ Kurt in an hour or two."

Wes turned to Blaine with a critical eye, "Why? Spying, are we?"

"_No,_ big drama with the football team. I'm coming with Kurt to support Finn."

"Whatever," Nick shrugged as he pressed play.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**Okay . . . yes, well, hello there. You may of forgotten me in my far-to-long absence. I'm Emily, and I'm a horrible person. And I shall fill you in on my life . . .**

**1. I thank you all for your prayers and well-wishes, but my Pop passed away. In hospital, we were there with him, but, y'know. It was hard, dealing with a death at 13.**

**2. I turned 13. Yay! :)**

**3. I've graduated primary school. Yay! :)**

**4. I have just recently snapped my collar bone **_**in half**_**. My typing has been restricted due to this, so I am sorry.**

**5. I have recently discovered tumblr, so blame that website for making you wait so long.**

**6. Season 3. ARRRRRRRGHGHGHGHGH *dead***

**7. I've recently just been through a dark time, with my pop's death, and . . . things I won't talk about, I took to self-harming for a few months. Cutting helped, but I'm over it now. I'll bear the scars, and I thank everyone who knew and who helped :)**

**Done :)**

**Now, I have plans to introduce the entire Warbler-clan into watching the videos, would you be opposed to that?**

**I thank you all for sticking with me, and waiting patiently for an update. I will TRY to update quicker, but, to be honest, season one is kind of boring for me. I can't wait to get onto season 2, and, yes, the Warblers will be watching season3 **_**without**_** Blainers.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**~Emily**

**EDIT: I just exited this file (finished) and was like "I'm done now, I'll just delete the shortcut on my desktop and upload it" but the short-cut on my desktop was actually THE FILE and I deleted the file and I was like: . I then proceeded to scour my recycling bin until I found it. Phew. :)**


	8. Throwdown

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback about the last chapter. Don't get too accustomed to quick update, okay? This is just a little reward for waiting so long for me to update.**

**Now, as I have said before, season 1 bores me to death, so I might get stingy with the chapters, at least until season 2, **_**then**_** I'll go all out :) I'm practically skipping Throwdown.**

**And, WOW guys, I've just planned this entire story up to 'Hold Onto Sixteen'. I'm **_**soooo**_** motivated now.**

**Disclaimer: ***in spectacular Mercedes voice* _All I want for Christmas, is Gleeeeeeeeeee!_

**. . . GLEE . . . **

**The Power of DVD**

Season **ONE**  
>Episode <strong>SEVEN<br>THROWDOWN**

**. . . GLEE . . . **

_Play_.

"**Sue. Schue. I have called you here to get the temperature of the glee club." **Mr Figgins told the two teachers in his monotonous voice.

"Skip!"

"Nick," Blaine sighed. "We can't just keep—"

The screen began fat-forwarding, just to spite Blaine.

"Stop," said David. "Choir room."

Schue and Sue were standing in front of the kids, by the piano. **"Ladies choice. Heads." **Sue flipped a coin.

"Bet she's rigged that," Nick muttered.

"I'm not even going to take you up in that," Trent sighed. "It's Sue."

Mr Schuester caught the coin, **"Heads."**

Nick spread his arms wide, as if saying 'see?'

"**Awesome. Alright, the following students have been chosen for an elite glee club called Sue's Kids—"**

"**I thought we agreed not to split up the kids!" **Mr Schue began to argue.

Wes shrugged, "I think it could be a great idea."

All eyes turned to the council member.

"It could work. I mean, that was proved by the mash-up competition that by putting everyone against each other makes them try to perform better."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow, "Wes, I think you're forgetting that the mash-up competition ended up with both teams taking _drugs_."

"Technicalities."

"**When you hear your name called cross over to my side of this black shiny thing."**

The Warblers snorted.

"**That's called a piano, Sue."**

"**Santana! Wheels! Gay kid!"**

Trent's brow creased, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's extremely offensive."

"**Asian! Other Asian!"**

"Not to mention racist," added Wes.

"**Aretha! And Shaft."**

"It's Sue," Blaine said, as if that were the only explanation needed. Which, really, it was.

"**See, Will. I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students."**

The Warblers laughed as, in the background, Artie pulled Mercedes closer to him, terrified.

"Okay, fast forward, now."

"Oh, so _now_ you want me to fast-forward, Blaine?"

"Just do it, Nick."

"**I'm k-k-kinda nervous," **Tina stuttered, 'Sue's Kids' waiting for Sue.

"**I debated not even showing up."**

Trent shook his head, "She'd have hunted you down, man. Like a _beast_."

Sue arrived and handed out sheet music.

Mercedes grinned, **"'Hate on Me (Haters)? I got this."**

Nick smiled, "I _love_ that song."

No one asked.

_**Do, do, do, do,  
>Do, do, do, do,<br>Do, do, do,**_

_**If I could give you the world,  
>On a silver platter.<br>Would even matter,  
>You'd still be mad at me.<strong>_

"Whoa," grinned David. "She'd _good_."

"No crap, eh?"

_**If I can find in all this,  
>A dozen roses.<br>That I would give to you,  
>You'd still be miserable.<strong>_

_**Cause in reality,  
>I'm gon' be who I be.<br>And I don't feel no faults,  
>For all the lies that you bought.<strong>_

_Ah, he's so cute_, Blaine smiled, resting his head against the bed leg, _and beautiful and amazing and—_

"I think Blaine has a problem with thinking out loud."

Blaine blushed to the tops of his ears, turning his attention back to the screen.

_**You can try as you may,  
>Bring me down but I say.<br>That it ain't up to you,  
>Gonna on do what you do.<strong>_

_**Hate on me hater  
>Now or Later<br>Cause I'm gonna do me  
>You'll be mad baby<strong>_

"What's Kurt _doing?_" Nick laughed, as they watching Kurt, ahem dancing.

"I don't care, it's cute," Blaine said absentmindedly, not even caring what he said out loud anymore.

_**(Go head and hate)  
>Go head and hate on me hater<br>Cause I'm not afra—**_

_Knock, knock._

All eyes flew to the door, David having the common sense to pause the DVD.

"Hello?" Wes called out cautiously, slowly moving from his bed, as if Ghost Face was standing outside the door.

"Wes?" a countertenor answered, so — unless Ghost Face had been kicked in the . . . ahem, private parts lately — it was Kurt. "Is Blaine in there with you?"

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine called, jumping to his feet and running to the door, stopping only to fix his hair in one of Wes' photo frames of him and his sisters. He opened the door and Kurt waved to the Warbler boys.

"Hello, boys. I'm just going to steal Blaine away from you now. Bye."

The door shut behind Klaine, and the boys scrambled quickly (but quietly, because they were _awesome_ spies) to eavesdrop.

"_Are we leaving now, Kurt?"_ Blaine asked, his voice muffled by the wooden barrier. _"I thought the game wasn't for another hour."_

"_It isn't,"_ Kurt confirmed. _"But there's been a slight drama in the team."_

"_Oh, god, what now?"_

Kurt huffed, _"The girls seemed to get ideas from our little gossip session at the Lima Bean and have decided to join the football team."_

"_Seriously—?"_

"_McKinley is strange, Blaine—"_

"We know," Nick whispered — the other boys to put their fingers to the mouths, in the international 'shut the hell up' gesture — as Kurt and Blaine began to walk down the hall.

"—_op by your dorm first and get a scarf. It's going to be cold, and it would look really nice with you coat."_

The duo's voices began to fade.

Wes was the first to speak. "And they're _not_ dating yet why . . . ?"

Shrugs all around, before David stood up to turn off the TV. "No point in watching more, tonight."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, standing up and stretching his back with a dull _crack_, "it's no fun without Blaine reactions."

Everyone — sans Wes — began to leave Wes' dorm, as the Warbler yelled. "Remember practice tomorrow!"

This statement was met with grumbles, groans and eye rolls.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

The stadium of WMHS was burst in a cacophony of noise, cheering from both sides as the teams began getting ready.

Blaine was sitting (well, standing at this point) with Kurt and his family, Carole welcoming him with a warm hug, Burt looking him over as if estimating how fast he'd have to run if Blaine broke Kurt's heart. Kurt was looking intently at the changing room doors, waiting for his friends to come out, praying to the magic dwarf that the girls would be okay.

"They'll be fine," Blaine told Kurt, not believing it himself. "The guys won't let anything too bad happen to them."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Kurt frowned, tightening the scarf around his neck. "It's them."

Blaine knew what Kurt meant. The opposing team looked absolutely _vicious_. It was obvious that Kurt didn't want to think about his girls getting hurt. It was also obvious that he was avoiding looking at Dave Karofsky, who was on the field, talking to Finn.

Then, "Oh, no."

The girls strutted onto the field, Lauren being the only one looking like she belonged there. Both teams huddled, and Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure they have something planned."

Kurt only nodded, looking on in fear at his friends as they broke, Finn showing the girls where to go.

"No, no, no, no, no . . . oh, god!"

"BREAK!"

The girls dived to the floor, allowing the boys to play. Blaine frowned as the ball was caught by the opposing team, boos resounding from the McKinley side.

"This is going to be a long game," Kurt muttered from Blaine's shoulder, as they both looked on in dismay, Blaine to distracted to do his mental happy dance at his and Kurt's closeness.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

After an amazing rendition of Thriller/Heads Will Roll, the McKinley team won the game, and the bleachers cleared surprisingly quickly, the cold getting to most of the spectators. Kurt and Blaine were walking to Blaine's car, when Blaine announced, "I'm going to head to the toilet. I'll just be a moment."

Kurt nodded, "Careful, Blaine."

"I will be," Blaine smiled, as leaned forward instinctively to kiss Kurt before leaving. _No,_ he reminded himself_, you can't kiss him, Blaine, he doesn't like you. _So, with that incredibly depressing thought, Blaine stepped into the school, the toilet block, thankfully, signed and unlocked.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

Blaine stepped out of the school, rubbing his hands together to achieve some aspect of warmth, when he spotted a tracksuit donned woman step out of one of McKinley's school buses, looking absolutely livid. Eye wide in fear, Blaine almost run around the corner, desperate not to be seen by—

"Elvis! Get back here!"

_Well, there goes that plan._

Blaine turned around slowly, Sue Sylvester standing there in all of her glory, glowering at the Warbler.

"H-Hi, Miss Sylv—"

"Look, Frank Sinatra, I've given you the chance to make everything perfecto-respecto-grande with my sweet little Porcelain, and you're still not sucking face with Lady? What's wrong? Has the copious amount of product in your hair finally seeped into your brain, causing your tiny little cerebrum to malfunction and become a hatchery for Schuester's sulphurous eggs? Or have those already hatched and taken over your snivelling, no-talent glee club and turned it into a paradise for—"

"Coach Sylvester!"

No sane — or insane for that matter — person would cut Sue Sylvester off mid-rant, but Kurt walked over with a grace Blaine could never achieve, smiling at his former cheer coach.

Sue nodded at him, "Porcelain. Have Cary Grant's deleterious progenies finally taken over your new, no-talent guild?"

"The Warblers are great, Coach." Kurt was fluent in four languages; English, French, Brittany and Sue. "And Dalton's much safer then McKinley ever was."

Sue nod again, "Remember, I'm willing to hitch Marlon Brando into a rental truck and push it off a cliff with a suicidal Mickey Mouse if he so much as steps on the wrong, affluent tile at your condescending seminary."

"Blaine's treating me fine, Miss Sylvester," said Kurt with a fond smile, Blaine thanking the gods of Dalton's curriculum to his slight understanding of Sue vocabulary. "And on that note, we must be going."

"Your uniform's always waiting for you, Porcelain, remember that," at Kurt's curt nod, Sue turned to Blaine. "And you, Gene Kelly, take care of Tickle-Me-Doe-Face, over there. And I always have more digital versatile discs if you and those Passeriformes finish the ones you've already got."

Sue stalked off, yelling at one of her Cheerio's for sitting down.

As the two boys began walking back to Blaine's car, Kurt asked, "What did she mean, digital versatile disc?"

Blaine laughed, "Nothing, Kurt."

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Man, I love writing Sue. RENT references, anyone?**

**:)? I'm sorry this was so short, but there really isn't enough Kurt in season 1, and I just can't sit through 'Hate on Me (Haters)' without bursting a lung from laughing. Apologises.**

**I've planned this story so far, but now, I'm iffy about one aspect. **In Season 3, should Sebastian watch with the Warblers? **It'd be cool, because he'd be like NOOOOO when he sees 'The First Time' but, do you reckon that would affect his actions or whatever? You decide. Also, do any of you want **Neff**? **

**Merry (Late) Christmas! I hope you all had a great day, and got pelted with Nerf guns by your family like I did.**

**See you in the New Year,  
>~Emily<strong>


	9. Mash Up

**Hey, guys,**

**So, I would have updated sooner, but SOMEONE'S debut on Broadway distracted me. I've always loved H2$ and I love what Darren's done to it. Sadly, I can't be there (living in Australia and everything) but I've bought his playbill online and I've heard some of his singing (I seem calm on the internet, but win reality I'm dancing and flailing around in my room ****— with a broken collar bone, which isn't smart. But it's Darren.)**

**Okay, now, **Mash-Up **is a **_**really**_** Kurt-free episode, but I couldn't skip it because of the self-slushy he does so . . . (is it slushy or slushie? Slushii?)**

**Disclaimer: **[insert smart, sarcastic and funny disclaimer here]

**Check my profile for my new stories and please vote on my poll :)**

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**The Power of DVD**

Season **ONE**  
>Episode <strong>EIGHT<br>MASH-UP**

**. . . GLEE . . .**

_Dalton Senior Commons, 12:31am_

"How was the football game, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up, yawning, surprised to see Nick and Jeff still awake at such a late hour.

Jeff gestured to the mountain of textbooks and papers spread around them. "Studying. How was the game?"

Before Blaine could answer in his tired state (talking to Sue Sylvester could do that to a person) Nick snorted, "Please, like he was watching the game with Kurt "Single Ladies" Mac-Hummel sitting next to him."

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Nickolas," Blaine yawed yet again, barely covering his mouth as he sank into an armchair, Nick's physics books at his feet.

"'Single Ladies'?" Jeff asked, looking between the two, rather upset that he didn't get the inside joke.

Blaine was about to wave away the question with a quick 'You had to be there', when Nick decided to jump in.

"Do you remember that cheer coach Kurt was talking about last week?"

Jeff nodded, "The manacle one?"

"Yeah, that's her," Nick looked to Blaine for confirmation that he could, indeed, tell Jeff. "She sent Blaine heaps of videos for Christmas from the surveillance cameras she has around McKinley."

Jeff looked seriously concerned, "You and Blaine are watching videos of the girl's change room? I mean — I get if Wes or David were watching, but I though you two were gay."

"No!" Nick waved his hand franticly. "Not of the girl's locker rooms, cause, yeah I'm gay—" Jeff visibly relaxed. "—but of Kurt _last year_."

"No!"

"Yes!" Nick was excited now. "She said that it would 'Help us understand Porcelains bullying'."

"Por—?"

"Her nickname for Kurt," Blaine explained, stifling another yawn before he stood, rubbing his eyes childishly. "I'm going to bed. Nick, invite Jeff. Night."

"Night!" they chorused, before Nick turned back to Jeff.

"So, d'you wanna watch them with us?" Nick asked hopefully, wringing his hand together. "Me, Blaine, Wes, David and Trent all watch them after school."

Jeff smiled wide, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Sweet! I'll just text you the details tomorrow. We'll probably watch some more if Blaine's not el-tired-o Warbler-o. So about question four—"

Suddenly, a buzzing went off form the couch, both boys jumping at the sound. Laughing, Jeff lent over Nick (a blush slowing climbing up the latter's neck) and seized Blaine's phone. He clicked a few buttons and raised an eyebrow and showed the phone to Nick.

"Who the _hell_ is Jeremiah?"

**. . . GLEE . . .**

"This emergency meeting is called to order."

_To: David  
>From: Thad<br>We gave Wes the gavel why?_

David snickered quietly over the ruckus of the Warblers, until Wes kicked him under the council table.

"Junior member, Blaine Anderson. The floor is yours." Wes nodded at Blaine who stood up, rings under his eyes from the night before, both Nick and Jeff noticed.

"Esteemed council—"

_To: Thad  
>From: David<br>Oh, god, he wants something._

"—I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love."

Sounds of approval filled the room; you could practically _hear_ the smiles, as Nick nudged Trent, whispering, "The DVDs have finally gotten to him."

"I-I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at singing about them, but still, I could use a little help. Which is way I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, uh, in song . . . off campus."

There was an immediate up roar, but over two completely different matters.

"Off campus! We've never—"

"We couldn't—!"

"Why would we need to be off campus to serenade Kurt?"

"Blaine, what the hell are you planning for Kurt?"

"Off campus—!"

Wes banged his hard, the room falling silent at his words.

"I-I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual—"

Wes gaped at Blaine, "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St Louis over shot the tarmac and ploughed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy'."

"Why would we even _consider_ what you're asking?"

"I firmly believe that our reluctance to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged porcelain birds—"

Instant uproar.

"You mock us, sir!"

"Thad. David. I will have order."

Kurt's hand shot into the air, at the amusement of the Warblers. "May I please say something?" At Wes's nod, he rose. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition, that I feel like we sometimes miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was with New Directions we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went."

Wes and David shared a knowing look; they knew that.

"I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls . . . I had a cat thrown at me at a nursing home once. But i—it gave us confidence, it kept us loose."

Wes sighed; he couldn't argue against that, since he had seen that first hand with the DVDs. "And where would this performance take place?"

"The Gap, at the Northhills Mall."

Trent and Nick met gazes, _why would he serenade Kurt there?_

"I'd like to call it, the Warbler's 'Gap Attack'."

"Why the Gap?"

David was wondering the same thing as Kurt.

"The guy that I like is the junior manager."

Five Warblers froze at Blaine's words. Four in shock — Nick's jaw dropped, while Trent was almost ripping the couch with his grip, Wes and David looking at each other in confusion — and one in pure horror — Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth catching flies.

_To: Nick, Wes, Trent  
>From: David<br>We need to do something. Stat._

**. . . GLEE . . .**

_Knock, knock_.

"Blaine?"

_Knock, knock_.

"Blaine?"

_Knock, knock_.

"Blaine?"

_BANG, BANG._

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" David yelled as he and Trent stood outside Blaine's door, about to resume pounding on the wood.

And then Wes, in all of his council member/hall monitor/prefect glory, appeared behind them, key card in hand. "Use this before you bring out the battering ram."

David thanked Wes briefly, impatiently sliding the card through its slot and opening the door. The room was empty, albeit a yellow post-it note on his lamp, that Trent tore from the shade.

_Guys,_

_Going for coffee with Jeremiah. Be back soon. Start the next one without me. I think Nick invited Jeff._

_-B_

Wes groaned, "Great, more sexual tension."

Almost on cue, Nick walked in, Jeff following behind him curiously, "Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind that I told Jeff—"

"No, it's cool," said David as he turned on Blaine's TV and slid in the next disk. "Has Nick given you the run down?"

Jeff nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, he told me all about April and the drugs and stuff."

"To most people, that would sound weird."

"Kurt Hummel isn't 'most people'."

_Play_.

Instead of the usual opening screen (the number of the disk, the date and the title Sue gave it) a different message appeared.

_**My feathered fiends,**_

"Um . . ."

Trent patted Jeff's shoulder, "Don't worry, it's Sue."

"Okay?"

_**Porcelain was decided less gaudy during the week that I have elected for number eight, so to save your **__**scrabonculosonomous from observing Frankenteen and Q in their natural habitats, I have selected one moment that I believe would be best viewed.**_

_**~SS**_

This 'one moment' was in a hallway of McKinley. Finn was standing in front of Kurt with a slushie in hand, Rachel behind her fellow diva, Tina, Artie and Mercedes bringing up the rear.

Kurt raised his head high, **"Do it."**

"**I really don't want to, honesty. I know how picky you are about the product you use on your face." **Finn defended.

"**Put you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the football team and choosing glee."**

"Wait, what?"

"Kurt was on the football team," Trent explained. "Didn't Nick tell you?"

Jeff mock-glared at Nick who held his hands up in surrender, "I might've forgotten."

"**Probably would've gone over better if you didn't announce it in the showers."**

"No kidding."

"**You are **_**not**_** gonna slushie on ma man Kurt."**

"Go, Mercedes!"

"Got a crush, eh, David?"

David rolled his eyes, "I'm ignoring you, Wes."

"**No, that's not it, it's just that if I don't do it then the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap outta me."**

"**Well, we can't have that, can we?"**

"What's he doing?"

Finn repeated as much.

"**It's called taking one or the team," **Kurt replied as he exhaled and—

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kurt!"

"What!"

"YES!"

"**Now get out of here. And think if anyone of your 'friends' on the football team would have done that for you," **freezing cold and slush running down his face, Kurt was the most dignified the Warblers had ever seen him. Finally, the tension in the room was sliced in half. **"Someone get me to a day spa, stat!"**

The boys laughed as the girls herded Kurt into the girl's bathroom and the screen went black.

"Oh — god!" Wes breathed holding his stomach.

Jeff's shoulders heaved as he silently laughed into Nick side (they both weren't complaining) as the door gingerly opened.

"Guys?" Blaine entered his room, taking in the sight of his friends literally rofl—ing. "I'm back. What happened?"

"Kurt—" Trent began to explain, but Wes cut him off.

"No, he was with _Jeremiah,_ so he obviously doesn't want to know what Kurt did."

Blaine sighed, "Look, guys. I have absolutely _no_ chance with Kurt. You've seen how amazing he is! No way would he want someone like me, so I need to stop pinning after him and think reasonably."

Eyebrows were raised and sanities questioned, but no one voiced their thoughts as Blaine sat down. "Next one, then?"

"Whatever," David shrugged as he pressed next.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**This was really short, and I'm sorry. I was going to give you two, but then I was like "Wait. Then I'd have to **_**write**_** two, and I'm lazy so . . ." yeah.**

**More soon (hopefully). Next episode: **Wheels**. Oh, this is gonna be a fun (long) one :)**

**~Emily**


	10. Wheels

**Hey, guys,**

**I . . . I have no excuse. I just procrastinated, and I've been busy with my first few weeks of school. Man, high school's **_**hard**_**. But, then again, I'm the idiot who signed up for fencing, musical theatre, debating, Netball, choir AND the writer's club, so I guess I'm just inflicting the massive amount of work on myself :/**

**This one took a **_**long**_** time to get right. I'm still not all that pleased with it, but I didn't want to leave you all waiting for longer. I AM SO SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, I own a laptop and a Glee DVDs. Not much else . . .

**. . . GLEE . . .**

Season** ONE  
><strong>Episode** NINE  
>WHEELS<strong>

**. . . GLEE . . .**

_Play_.

Again, a note from Sue popped up on the screen receiving a myriad of groans from the assembled boys.

_**My Cheerios. Much better than any half-bred, talentless counterfeits like yourselves.**_

On screen, the boys realised what the hell Sylvester was talking about.

"Holy—" Wes gaped at the cheerleaders they were watching, as they began their routine. "I didn't realise that was possible with skipping ropes."

"I didn't think that was possible, period."

Now, it was a testament to how outrageous Sue Sylvester routines were that she had three of the gayest of gays of all of Gay-donia watching her cheerleaders. She even got Blaine gawking, and Kurt wasn't even on screen or in the room. The boys saw Finn and Quinn talking up on the bleachers, but the camera (or, Jacob's camera, seeing as the quality of the video wasn't as good as the rest of the DVDs) stayed firmly on the routine.

"Whoa—!" There were gasped as one of the male cheerleaders flipped mid-air, continued using his skipping rope (in mid-air), landed and skipped.

"**Mediocre! Hit the showers!"**

"How was _that_ mediocre?" Nick asked. "I can't even jump rope, but they—?"

Jeff turned to his best friend, his lip twitching in an attempt not to laugh, "You can't jump rope?"

"No . . ." Nick ducked his head, blushing. "It's hard."

"Maybe I'll have to show you, then," Jeff smiled wide, nudging Nick in the shoulder.

"Yeah . . ."

David leant over to Blaine, "See how oblivious they are?" At Blaine's nod, he continued. "That's how you and Kurt are. Just saying."

"**But this isn't fair!"** Mr Schuester complained, following Figgins down the hallway.

"**Is it fair that I had to stop providing the baseball team with protective cups?"** He countered. **"I only get a certain amount of dollars a year to spend, William."**

"What?"

"**Yeah, but Artie—"**

"—**is used to overcoming challenges. He'll just have to find his own ride to Sectionals."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Wes held up his hands, as if signalling a car to halt. "So the principle won't pay for the glee club to hire a handicap bus for Artie? What kind of teacher _is_ he? How's it fair that Sue gets, like, everything, and the New Directions get _nothing?_"

David smirked, "For a moment there, Wes, you'd think that you were beginning to feel sorry for the competition."

"No," Wes shook his head. "I am simply stating the horror that is the Ohio public school system—" ("You're telling me," Blaine muttered) "—and how unfair it is. Only because the Warblers are not competing against this club; if they were, then I wouldn't really care."

Silence.

"Uh-huh, whatever," Trent shrugged, leaning back in Blaine's beanbag. "You're still going to write them out a check or something."

"_After_ the competition."

Back in the choir room, Mr Schuester walked in, announcing the next assignment, **"Alright, guys. We're doin' a new number for sectionals."**

"They haven't gotten their numbers prepared yet?"

"Obviously not."

"**Now I know that pop songs have been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that is more accessible, stuff they know. Uh, standards, Broadway."**

Wes's head snapped up, "What?"

Kurt looked up, a light in his eyes, **"'Defying Gravity'? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from **_**Wicked**_**."**

"There's only, like, twenty songs in the entire musical."

"Eighteen, a final and two reprises, actually, but one song isn't on the soundtrack." Blaine corrected, earning himself looks from his friends. He shrugged, "What? It's Kurt's favourite musical."

"Ah, it's boyfriend code to know things like that, then," David nudged Blaine, who rolled his eyes.

"**Think you can handle it, Rachel?"**

"**It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ringtone."**

Kurt looked crushed.

Everyone seemed to be looking between Blaine and Wes, the former fighting calm, the latter about ready to march all the way to McKinley and give every teacher there a piece of his mind. The two looked at each other for a long moment, before Blaine simply and calmly stated, "Kurt can sing that."

The scene switched to the next day as the bell rang.

"**I have something to say," **Kurt announced, standing.

"'Mr Schuester, you're unfair, biased and annoying and a grand example of the failure of many American teachers'?" Jeff guessed.

Trent smiled, "'I can sing that song better than Rachel and have much more of a deflated ego'?"

_I actually like this kid Blaine, who only Mercedes has met and would love to—_

"Blaine, thinking is usually done with your mouth closed and no noise."

"**I wanna audition for the **_**Wicked**_** solo."**

There was a murmur of agreement from the Warblers, almost perfectly mirrored by the club on the TV.

"**Kurt, there's a high 'F' in it."**

"**That's well within my range."**

"Oooo," Nick tittered, both him and Jeff smiling wide at TV-Kurt.

Wes looked at Blaine, "I'll talk to you later about why you never told me he could hit a high 'F'."

"His record's a high 'A' sharp, I think," Blaine shrugged.

"Holy—"

"**Well, I think Rachel's gonna be fine for the female lead. But I'm happy to have you try out something else, Kurt, and we'll make sure it has a killer high note."**

David was shaking his head at Mr Schuester, slipping into his rarely seen council mode, "I don't see why he shouldn't just let Kurt audition for it. Or anyone for that matter."

Wes agreed. "He only gives the lead to Rachel when there are so many other talented kids in the New Directions. I mean, Rachel has a beautiful voice but . . ."

"You just want to shove a sock in her mouth?" Trent suggested.

"Yeah."

"Skipping," Blaine announced, amid groans and taunts from the boys.

Blaine started to play it again when the camera angle changed. The camera looked like it was mounted somewhere high up, but it was still great quality — both visual and audio. Blaine respected Sue Sylvester. Of course she'd have a camera at the garage . . . wait, would that mean she'd filmed him talking to . . . no.

"**Where's my jelly cream centre?"**

"I love those ones!" Jeff laughed.

Nick nodded enthusiastically, "With the rim of sugar?"

"_Yes_! And the way the icing just melts in your mouth?"

"And how the jelly always gets caught in you back teeth."

"Oh, my god, _yes_!"

Trent leant over to whisper in Wes' ear, "I'm seriously about to puke rainbow, puppies, fluffy bunnies and jelly cream doughnut."

Wes nodded in agreement.

"**Sorry," **Kurt apologised to his dad, not looking that sorry about the doughnuts at all. **"I must have forgotten."**

"**What's up with your brain today? Y'know, I think it's going soft from all that crap you put in your hair."**

David gasped, "So _that's_ way Blaine failed his Chemistry test! _From the gel!_"

"Leave the gel alone."

"**It's organic I'm fine."**

"Buuuuurn . . ."

"**Sorry, it's a glee club thing." **Kurt looked dejected.

"**It's not about a guys, is it? 'Cause I'm not ready to have that conversation."**

The Warblers laughed, albeit Blaine. He sat there looking down and biting his lip. Blaine wished his dad was like Kurt's; he was actually acknowledging that that conversation would one day be coming. Sighing, Blaine looked up again and continued watching. If anyone deserved a father like Burt, it was Kurt.

"—**not a guy. We're doing this amazing song for Sectionals, a personal favourite of mine, and Mr Schuester won't give me a chance to sing it."**

"_Auditions_," Trent coughed.

"**Why?"**

"**It's traditionally sung by a girl."**

"**Well, you sing like a girl, y'know in a good way."**

Wes sighed, "Oh, the rarity of countertenors."

"Stop complaining, Wes," Blaine muttered. "We have one."

"**Look, Kurt, I don't know how this music stuff works, I'm pretty exclusively committed to my 'Mellencamp' collection. But, isn't there more crossover, nowadays. Y'know, chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks?"**

"_Blaine_."

The Warblers all threw pillows and blazers at their friend, Blaine ducking down to avoid the barrage. "Hey," he complained, "don't hate on my fashion."

"Blaine, I say this as one gay to another," Jeff leant across Nick to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing the former to blush slightly, "you dress like a grandpa who's having an affair with hair gel."

Huffing indignantly, Blaine pointedly turned his attention back to the screen, causing the others to roll their eyes, but begin watching again, regardless.

"**This is really getting you down, isn't it?"**

"**. . . I'm full on ennui."**

"Huh?"

"Maybe if you payed attention in class, Trent, you might know what that means."

"Oh, hell no, David."

"**So it's **_**really**_** getting you down?"**

"See? Even the best dad in the universe didn't know, either. Snap!"

"**. . . yes."**

"**You can't discriminate against my son because of his sex, religion, political affiliation or the fact that he's as queer as a three dollar bill. And I won't accept it."**

"Whoa, scene change."

"**This isn't athletics or academics, Mr Hummel. It's an arts program, and Mr Schuester's judgments are subjective."**

"Oh, _god_," Wes groaned. "Can Principle Figgins just _shut up_!"

"Gasp! Wes just insulted a faculty member!"

"**You put on a blindfold and hear my kid sing and you'll swear you're hearing Ronnie Spector."**

"_Who can blame you, though your heart's untrue?_" David sung."_When you say it's my fault anyway? __You turn your head from the tears I've shed!_"

"Wow, never pegged David as a rock n' roll fan," Jeff laughed, slightly awkward.

"There's a _lot_ of things you don't know about me, Jeffy," David winked seductively, causing the boys to burst out into an outrage of laughter.

Trent smirked, "Don't mack on Nick's boy, David."

Nick coloured a deep beetroot colour. "We're not—"

"Denial."

"But we—"

"Denial."

"I—"

"Don't worry, every couple go through this phase. Just look at Kurt and Blaine—"

"Hey!"

"—it's just a part of normal couple dynamics. No need to worry, Nicky-Pie."

"Bu—"

"De Nile River."

"**Wait, wait, wai—" **

**"Don't try to back pedal on this, Schuester."**

**"I was just going to agree with you."**

"Hey, what do ya' know, there's a first time for everything."

"Shut up, Blaine. He's trying to help."

"He's discrim—"

"Denial."

The scene changed to one in the choir room. Sue seemed to be getting creative with the . . . stylistic choices of her videos.** "I know this is going to be hard on you, Rachel, but I can't in good conscious preach about how important it is to help Artie and the reject Kurt's request out of hand."**

"**So you're giving him my part?" **Rachel asked.

"No," Wes breathed, in and out, slowly. "He is allowing for a fair competition. Something _you_ seem to can't seem to understand!"

Blaine placed his hand on the head Warbler's shoulder. "Wes? Let it go."

"**I can't just give him the part that would be just as wrong. But I can let him audition." **Back in the principal's office with Mr Schuester and Burt.

"**Whadoya mean, like a try-out? Alright, that seems fair." **

"As fair as a public school can be."

"Let. It. Go."

"**This is totally unfair. **_**You**_** gave **_**me**_** the part"**

"**And I will give it to you again . . . if you can sing the song better that Kurt."**

"Which you can't."

Trent smirked. "Exhibit twenty-nine: deni—"

"Denial. Yes we _get it_ Trent," Blaine snapped.

"Or, should I say, exhibit sixty-nine."

"TRENT!"

"**Yeah, okay." **Burt nodded.** "This seems like a reasonable deal. But how do I know that this isn't just some . . . show to stop me from taking a flamethrower to this place. Who's gonna judge?"**

"Jackie Chan?"

"Man, I wish!"

"**Now, all of you are going to judge, and in the spirit of full access each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer gets the most votes gets the part."**

"**This isn't going to be about talent, Mr Schue; it's going to be a popularity contest."**

"Public schools."

"Wes . . ."

"I'm just saying."

Kurt spoke up.** "Stop right there. Mr Schue, if I may?"**

"Of course you may, King Kurt!" David smirked.

Flint joined in, much to Blaine's dismay. "Oh, your highness, tell us your request!"

"**We all know I'm more popular than Rachel . . . and I dress better than her."**

"His highness speaks the truth."

"**But I want you to promise me that you will vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise your right hand." **

The Warblers did so.

"**Your **_**right**_** hand, Brittany."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Repeat after me: I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."**

"_I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better_."

Wes groaned. "Why do I hang out with you all again?"

"Cause you _lurve_ us!" David smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"**I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." **The New Directions chorused.

Kurt then wheeled himself close to Rachel. **"It's on."**

"Bitch, you'd better believe it."

Blaine laughed good-naturedly at Kurt's little wheelchair-spin-with-legs-crossed. He was just so darn _cute_. Like a cuddly kitten. In a Burberry scarf. With _claws_.

"Oh, god. Blaine's delving into the realms of cat references. Somebody get him some Kurt-viewing. Stat."

_Fast-forward._

"Cheerleading . . . no, KURT! Go back; he was in the cheerleading bit!"

"I'm not going back, Blaine."

"Bu—"

"You will _survive_, Blaine."

Wes finally stopped fast-forwarding with Kurt in the choir room. The boy was on the piano and . . .

"He's going to hit the note," Nick realised.

The boys watched, wrapped, as Kurt made his way up the scale.

"I think he stole Rachel's gold-star stickers."

"SHH!"

"**Oooo . . ."**

"Shit."

A note higher. D. **"Oooo . . ."**

"Holy shit."

"**Oooo . . . oooo" **D flat.

"**Oooo . . ." **E.

"**Oooo . . . oooo!" **E flat . . .

"Why is the camera in the garage?"

"**Oooo . . ."**

High F.

"Oh my god!"

"_**Your son's a fag."**_

Silence.

Deadly. Silence.

"Pause it, for a minute, will you, Wes."

The boys all turned a worried glance to Blaine. Blaine sat there breathing deeply, his eyes closed.

"Blaine," said Wes, "we don't have to keep watching if you don't—"

"No, just . . ." Blaine sighed. "Memories."

"**Dad! Dad!"**

"**What the **_**hell**_** is wrong with this machine?" **Burt exclaimed, as Kurt ran up to him. Kurt laughed and took the coffee pot from his father, still bursting with joy.

"**I hit it. The high F. The magical note I need for **_**Defying Gravity**_**! I hit it. That means I'm going to win!"**

"And it was impressive too," David smiled meekly. "Very talented, our Kurtsie is."

"**Yeah, that's great, Kurt, that's good for you, just how long until the damn coffee's ready?"**

"Burt looks _really _upset about that."

"Told you he was the best dad in the universe."

"**What's going on?"**

"**I got a phone call this morning. The anonymous kind." **Burt took a shaky breath.** "It was some dude telling me my son was a f-fag."**

"**Oh. Well . . . that's not a big deal, I get that all the time."**

Wes groaned, "You _shouldn't_ have to get it all the time, Kurt."

"That's just how the world works, Wes," Blaine huffed. "No one ever said the world had to be equal and fair."

"**Yeah but I don't. Now, look Kurt. I try to do right by you, y'know, open some doors. What father wouldn't do that for his kid? And I know it's good for you to be out with all this . . . glee club stuff I . . . just don't wanna see you get hurt."**

"**So you don't want me to audition for the solo?"**

_Oh my god, his eyes are like _galaxies_! He's glorious._

"**No, no, no, let me be clear, alright, no one. Pushes. The Hummel's. Around. Especially cowards on the phone." **

The Warblers all nodded enthusiastically.

"**Sometime . . . I just wish your mom was still around, y'know? She was better at, handling this kinda thing, y'know, handling me." **

"Aw . . ." Jeff sighed. "That's so sad."

"I feel so bad for Mrs Kurt's Mom."

"**Look, uh, congrats on the cool A or the high C or whatever."**

"**High F."**

"**Yeah."**

There was a silence for a moment while each Warbler processed what the bond between father and son was really like.

"I'm just so happy for him," Blaine smiled. "Kurt deserves to have someone like Burt as his dad."

_So do you, Blaine_, Wes thought, but didn't voice as he fast-forwarded the DVD. He was eager to get this 'episode' over and done with.

Wes finally stopped the video in the choir room, as Mr Schuester started talking. **"Alright, welcome to the glee club's first official Diva-Off. Let's get this party started!"**

"Oh, god. Teacher's trying to be cool"

Kurt stood up and walked in front of the club, his face alight with . . . something the Warblers didn't recognise. Mercedes nodded to Kurt in support as the piano began.

"_**Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game"<strong>_

"Is that a spider on his lapel?"

"Shh! Kurt's singing!"

"Apologies, Oh Royal Consort Anderson."

"_**Too late for second-guessing,  
>Too late to go back to sleep,<br>It's time to trust my instincts,  
>Close my eyes: and leap!"<strong>_

Nick, as a bit of a computer nerd, approved of the way Sue had cut the footage, showing the songs from parts of Rachel and part from Kurt.

Rachel began. _**"It's time to try,  
>Defying gravity,<br>I think I'll try,  
>Defying gravity."<strong>_

Kurt again:

"_**Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you can't bring me down"**_

Blaine laughed at Kurt's glare in Rachel's direction.

"_**I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so."<strong>_

Rachel.

"_**Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!"<strong>_

"Oh god, Rachel's making goo-goo eyes at Finn."

"_**Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost,"<strong>_

That hit Blaine. This song was just _so_ relevant to everything Kurt went through. How people always pushed him down because he was different, but he . . . well, he was Kurt, so he had to get back up again and make a star of himself.

"_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,<br>I think I'll try defying gravity,  
>And you won't bring me down!"<strong>_

The song picked up, nearing the end and the essential high F.

"_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,<br>I think I'll try defying gravity,"**_

"Why's he got that look on his face?"

"Kurt . . . ?"

_**And you won't bring me down!  
>Bring me down!"<strong>_

The Warblers actually ducked and covered their ears at the butchered note.

"Ah!"

"What!"

"MY EARS!"

Blaine was gasping at the screen. "What did he _do_? He can hit that note! Why'd he―"

Realization.

"―oh."

Wes sighed, "He blew the note."

"Wes?" Jeff asked. "I think we should just fast-forward now."

"Okay."

_Fast-forward._

"**Hey, dad. What're you doing?"**

They were now in Hummel's Tires and Lube.

"**I'm making biscuits, what does it look like I'm doing?" **

The Warblers snickered.

"**How'd the try-out go?"**

"**They . . . gave the part to Rachel."**

"**I knew they were gonna rig it! I'm going down to that school right now and I'm talking to Schuester—"**

"**I blew the note. I wanted to lose."**

"Oh, Kurtie . . ."

"**Kurt, I stuck my neck out for you and you go and throw the game?"**

Flint furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed to Trent _throw the game?_

Trent shrugged.

"**Dad . . . I've known who I was since I was five. I adapted. Being different made me stronger, and, at the end of the day, it's what's going to get me out of this cow town. You never had to do that." **

"**I can handle myself just fine."**

"**No you can't. Not about this. That phone call was just the beginning, especially if I get up on stage and sing a girl's song. When I saw you, after you got the call, you looked . . . so **_**hurt**_** and **_**so**_** upset; it just killed me. I'm not going to say that I'm going to hide in the closet; I'm proud of who I am. I'm just saying that I love **_**you**_** more than I love being a star."**

"**You are your mother. Y'know she was always the strong one. Look, uh, you wanna help me put a 1-95 on this badboy?"**

"**I'll go get changed into my coveralls. This sweater's an Alexander McQueen."**

Blaine stood up and left.

"Uh," Jeff looked up. ". . . Blaine?"

David made to stand, but Wes shook his head and stood up himself. "I'll handle this."

Wes walked into the hall to see Blaine sitting against the wall, his arms draped weakly, but defensively, across his knees. The oriental boy slid down next to his friend and the two sat in silence, the only noise being the soft sound of _Proud Mary_ coming from Blaine's dorm, and the whoops and cries of the other boys.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine looked over at Wes. The short boy shrugged, "I don't know what I want to do, any more."

"That sounds dreadfully morbid, Anderson." At Blaine's soft chuckle, Wes continued. "It's okay to want what Kurt has. I know the situation with your dad and your brother isn't the best, but . . . you've got us. And you've got Kurt, now, right?"

Blaine muttered in agreement. "Cooper's getting married soon."

"Shit, really? To Courtney?"

"To Courtney." Blaine smiled. "I'm happy for him. I really am. But . . ."

"It's made your dad unbearable?"

Blaine looked over at his older friend. The boy had been there for Blaine since he had first come to Dalton the previous year. They had a glorious friendship, that was only bestest by his one with Kurt. "How do you always know?"

"I deal with you lot," said Wes. "I learn a few supernatural skills."

They were silent again, for a moment, where both boys just sat and stared, both caught up in their respective thoughts.

"I'm just . . ." Blaine sighed. "I'm going to go down to the gym. You guys keep watching without me."

Wes looked at Blaine and smiled weakly. "Okay. Feel better, Blainers."

"Don't call me that."

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**BLANGST!**

**Next episode: **Ballads** (how the hell am I going to survive writing implied!Kinn?) And I'll give you a little spoiler. The Gap Attack is in the next chapter :)**

**Okay, two things.**

One:** I would really like to ask you guys this, so PLEASE HELP ME HERE. I'm interested to know **why do you enjoy reading this story? **I get heaps of reviews like "love it" or "really funny" in there somewhere, but why . . . ? I mean, am I doing okay? Can you understand what they're watching and where they're at in the episode? 'Cause, if I wasn't writing it, but only reading it, I'd find it really confusing. Don't you? I dunno, I just want you opinion.**

Two:** Suggestions. Anything in the next episode you want the Warblers to say or do? My PM/review is always open :)**

**Wow. Long A/N is long.**

**~Emily**

**P.S. for those who wanted my tumblr, it's **passion-of-a-different-kind . tumblr . com**. The working link is on my profile, too.**


	11. Ballads

***crawls out from underneath rock* **

**Uh . . . hey, guys?**

***cowers* please don't kill me.**

**I have excuses but I should stop even using them. So, I'm SO SORRY AH! This isn't coming out easy and I'm writing other fic and original stuff and life and argh.**

**Anways.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**The world didn't end!**

**Klaine sang a duet!**

**Power of DVD updated!**

**And, to answer someone's question before (no idea whose) but they noticed that I miss pieces of dialogue in bits that are being watched. Well, when the Warblers are speaking and haven't paused the DVD, I myself said their lines and cut out the show that they missed. I hope that clears it up for you, whoever that was.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

Season** ONE  
><strong>Episode** TEN  
>BALLADS<strong>

**. . . GLEE . . .**

"Is he okay?" David asked as Wes came back into the dorm room.

Wes sighed. "I don't know. He's Blaine; he's good at hiding what he's actually feeling."

The boys hummed in agreement when Wes' phone beeped. He took it out and groaned as he read the text. "Come on, then. We're leaving."

"What?" Jeff asked. "Where?"

Wes scowled. "Don't you remember? We're serenading Blaine's GAP-Guy today."

They all groaned.

"Really? Are we still going through with that?" Trent flopped down onto Blaine's bed dramatically. "I don't wanna be the do-whopping sidekick to Blaine attempts as romance. Especially when it's that floppy-haired, unscrupulous, romance-ruin-er."

"COME ON!" Wes called, already half-way down the hallway. "We can watch another video later!"

**. . . GLEE . . .**

"Are we seriously going to do this?"

Wes sighed, watching Blaine speak to Kurt while watching the GAP-Guy (Jeremiah, Thad had told him earlier, when the Warblers had congregated at their cars). Kurt was giving Blaine 'The Look' as he watched Jeremiah. "God, Blaine," Wes scowled, "you at least could have chosen a younger rebound."

"It's not really a rebound if they never went out," said David, as he stood next to Wes, perusing through a rack of girl's t-shirts. He took a teal one and examined it closer. "Do you think Miranda would like this?"

Nick nodded his approval. "It matches her eyes. Boyfriend point for you, Mr Sullivan. But I thought you were getting her that sapphire necklace—?"

"Guys! This is a serious matter!" Wes proclaimed. "Blaine—"

"Yeah, but I want something else for her," David said to Nick, before turning to the head Warbler. "Face it Wes, he's going to make a fool of himself, we're going to help him do so, and then he can move on to Kurt. Simple."

"It will _never_ be simple," Wes frowned, before signalling to Flint across the store. "Get ready you two. Hide."

Nick smiled, "Shotgun hiding in the clothes rack!"

"What! No fair," David pouted as he hid behind a table and the Warblers began their harmonization.

"_Baby girl, where you at . . ."_

**. . . GLEE . . .**

"I can't believe we just did that."

Walking in step next to Trent, Jeff was massaging his temples (as he had been an idiot and walked into a pole on the way out of the GAP) as the two waited in line at the new sushi stand in the food hall. Trent snickered, "Please, if this doesn't wake him up, then I don't know what will. Chances are, by this time next week they'll be dating."

Jeff sighed as he moved up to order their food. "I sure hope so. Two, please. Thank you," he turned back to Trent. "Do you think what we're doing's wrong?"

"What?"

The pair sat down at an empty table, awaiting the rest of the Warblers to join them once they finish their own shopping escapades. "I mean—"

"Jeffery," Trent scowled, flicking the boy with his chopsticks, "swallow your food, _then_ talk."

Jeff rolled his eyes and swallowed dramatically, before starting again. "Do you think that we should be watching the, y'know, the DVDs?"

Trent shrugged.

"But, I just feel like it's an invasion of privacy. I know I wouldn't want you guys watching videos of my life."

"Yeah, but—" Trent huffed. "Do you want Kurt and Blaine together or not?"

"Yes I do—"

"Then, there," said Thad. "Settled."

**. . . GLEE . . .**

It wasn't long until Wes managed to gather the Warblers into his room. Nick and Jeff had taken over Wes' bed whilst the others crashed on the floor or managed to snag a chair or bean bag from the commons.

Sitting back down, Wes pressed play.

The scene immediately showed Mr Schuester writing on the white board.

"**Ballad. From Middle English 'balade'. Who knows what this word means?"**

"**It's a male duck."**

"Wait, what? I don't even get that."

"**Kurt."**

"**A ballad is a love song."**

Blaine smiled. He was kicked by David.

"**Sometimes, but they don't always express love." **

Wes nodded. _Very true_.

"**Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they are the perfect form of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay, now Sectionals is in a few weeks and there is a new rule this year. We have to perform . . . a ballad."**

"**Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off." **

"Hold up," Thad said, looking at Wes, "one, since _when_ was a ballad a rule and two, I swear Ohio doesn't even have a show choir committee."

Blaine nodded, "I always thought that most clubs did a ballad for contrast. Ballad, up-beat, ballad, up-beat, right?"

"I have no idea," shrugged Wes, "But . . . eh, whatever."

"'**Oooh', yeah." **

"What're they 'ooh-ing' about?"

"Your fault for not listening!"

"Shut up, David."

"**I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner."**

"_Forever!"_

"I'd laugh if Kurt got, like Finn or Quinn or something like that."

"Poor Kurtie."

"**I bet that duck's in the hat."**

"I still do _not_ get that joke."

"Is it meant to be a joke?"

"I have no idea."

"**But Matt's out sick today. He had to go to the hospital 'cause they found a spider in his ear."**

"**I guess I'll just have to put my name in there for now. Who's up first?"**

Puck stood up.

"Matt," Trent said, looking around the room.

Nick spoke up, "I'll take you up on that." He surveyed the now paused glee club on screen and took out five dollars from his wallet (Trent had done the sam). "Rachel."

"**Mercedes."**

"I'll take that," Wes smirked, pocketing his friends' money. "Losers."

"**All right."**

Artie rolled up, **"Quinn."**

"Argh," Blaine groaned, rolling onto the floor, "can we _please_ skip this?"

Jeff – closest to the remote – reached over and skipped forward, the image on the television spurring forward, until Nick told Jeff to stop as the auditorium came on to the screen.

"**Sing to me everything you feel."**

"Whoa, Kurt, slow down."

"**Uh, okay—I can't! I can't sing to a dude."**

"What? Why not? Kurt's an awesome dude," David said.

"**You have to try."**

"**I can't! Okay? I can't! I'm sick and tired of people pushing me to be someone I'm not."**

"Whoa, calm down, Finn."

Jeff huffed, "Like he'd know what being pushed to be something you're not feels like."

Nick rubbed the boy's shoulder.

"— **I — I'm just under a load of crap right now."**

"**Girls—" **

"Are great."

"Shut up, Flint."

"—**they're your problem. They're up, they're down—"**

"With me their sideways, standing-up—"

"I swear to _god_ I will hit you with Wes' gavel, Flint."

"**It's the baby. She's my daughter and— there are so many things I want to say to her, and I'm never going to be able to."**

"Aww . . . !"

"**Like what?"**

"**Well . . . like how I don't want her to think her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How no matter what I do that I'm always thinking about her. How I'm gonna spend my whole life loving her and she's never even gonna know."**

"Aww . . . OW! Wes!"

"You deserved it, Trent. Now shut up and watch."

Trent snapped his fingers at Wes, but stayed silent.

"**You got to let it out."**

"**. . . how?"**

"**By singing about it. 'I'll Stand By You' by The Pretenders. It's in your wheelhouse. And I know you know it from the radio because it's a classic. And you do well with classics, especially in the soft rock mode." **

"He—"

"_Shhh!_"

"**Yeah, I do like the song but how's it gonna make me feel better again?"**

"**By singing it out . . . to the audience. Imagine your little girl sitting there. Thank God I never missed a piano lesson."**

As Kurt began to play, Jeff snuggled closer to Nick, Flint shuffling away from them to avoid being accidently sprayed with rainbows, unicorns and lollipops.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes,**_

_**Come on and come to me now.**_

Wes and David looked at each other and began to sway in time with Kurt's piano playing. Soon, the others (sans Blaine) joined in, swaying to the notes.

_****__**When the night falls on you,**_

_**You don't know what to do,**_

_**Nothing you confess,**_

_**Could make me love you less.**_

_****__**I'll stand by you,**_

_**I'll stand by you,**_

Nick mouthed the words to the top of Jeff's head. Jeff didn't notice.

_**Won't let nobody hurt you,**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**When the night falls on you, baby,**_

_**You're feeling all alone,**_

_**You won't be on your own.**_

_**I'll stand by you,**_

_**I'll stand by you,**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you,**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour,**_

_**And I'll never desert you,  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you,**_

_**I'll stand by you,**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you,**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

The song finished in the auditorium, but cut off abruptly before it showed a McKinley hallway. Finn and Quinn were arguing, but they could only hear snippets of their concersation.

"—**told your mom! What if she tells **_**my**_** mom?"**

"Oh my . . . Finn blabbed about the baby?!" Jeff exclaimed. "That's terrible!"

Flint shrugged, "Someone was gonna notice. No point in hiding it."

"—**who else do you want to tell, huh?"**

"**But she's not—she's not going to tell anyone—"**

"**You're wrong, I'm right, You're smart, I'm dumb—"**

"Oh, _wow_ ," Nick said. "She makes me glad I'm gay."

"Hey, she's pregnant," Wes interjected. "Give her a break."

"**I know," **Mercedes was saying. **"I just feel so bad for them, having to go through all this on their own."**

Kurt nodded, **"Let me see what I can do. I'll report back later."**

"— **s-she doesn't talk to other moms!"**

Kurt strode up to Finn. **"How do you explain her constant irritation with you?" **

"Girls are like that," Flint shrugged.

"**It's because she's a **_**girl.**_**"**

"Called it!"

"**Nah . . . it's just the pregnancy hormones of something, they make her kinda nuts."**

Wes chuckled, "'Kind of'."

"**It's enough to want to give up women all together." **

"**Yeah, ha . . . anyway, thanks for the advice about singing to the baby, it worked like a charm. I owe you one, dude."**

"Whoa, wait . . ." Trent held up his hand, silencing Wes. "Why hasn't Blaine said _anything_?"

The entire room turned to look at Blaine – sitting on his bed, holding a pillow to his chest. David leapt up. "Blaine . . . are you okay?"

He shook his head (much like a five year-old).

"What's wrong?"

Blaine rolled over, stuffing his face with linen. "Gurt's flerten eff ehn!"

"English, please," said Wes, sighing.

Blaine pulled his head from the bed. "Kurt's flirting with Finn. _Finn_."

The Warblers groaned.

David rolled his eyes, "Really, Blaine? _That's_ why you're sulking?"

"They're step-brothers, anyway," Wes said. "It's not like he's your competition."

"What does Finn have that I haven't?"

"Oh, dear God," Flint muttered. "Height? Straight hair? A _dick_?"

"Shut up" Blaine lobbed a pillow at Flint, but it missed by a metre, landing closer to the single body known as Niff. Pouting, Blaine got up and left Wes' room with a slight mumbling of, "I need some fresh air."

The boys were silent for a moment.

Nick (who else?) broke the silence. "So . . . are we gonna keep watching?"

"Only got four minutes left," Wes said. "Why not?"

The Warblers all turned back to the screen where they were surprised to see a large amount of text. Pausing it, they read.

**Due to Gaylene's heart-eyes, Man Boobs went and told Q's parents about their baking bun.  
>They kicked her out.<strong>

**Lord Gay and Finnasaurus Rex shared some talkie time in a house surrounded by insufferable amounts of denim.**

**Sadly I didn't get footage because I have better things to do with my life than creep on bags of hormones all day. That and their personalities give me hives.**

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who _really_ wants to meet this Sue Sylvester," Flint said to the room in general. "She seems so _cool_."

Wes and David shared a look.

Wes pressed play.

"**So they just . . . kicked her out?"**

"**Yeah – gave her half an hour to pack. Her father set the timer on the microwave."**

Nick rubbed Jeff's arms soothingly.

"**I'm sorry; I guess my plan kinda sucked."**

"**No, ah . . . this is good. No more secrets, now everything's out there, all the feelings. And that's better, right?"**

Trent nodded. That was true.

Kurt nodded, **"Yes. Better."**

"**Good, now, ah . . . let's work on your ballad. You were really helpful when I was trying to find mine. So what is it?"**

"Oh!" Jeff raised his hand. "_I'm Not That Girl_. Wicked."

"_Agony_, Into The Woods."

"_Lily's Eyes_ from The Secret Garden."

"**I honestly love you."**

Jeff's brow furrowed, "What musical's that from?"

The rest of the boys gaped at him.

"What?"

"**. . . sound awesome. I dunno the song, ah . . . or whatever, but it sounds positive and nice and stuff."**

**And here so forth a large, black mass entered and the retched Glee Club sang some song about leaning.**

". . . that's it?" Trent asked. "Lame."

Jeff frowned. "Poor Kurt."

"Poor Blaine," Nick amended. "Where'd he go?"

Wes shrugged as he switched DVDs.

**. . . GLEE . . .**

Outside in the senior commons, Blaine had his phone out.

_Hey Kurt. Do you think your friends from ND would like to come to our Valentine's performance Breadstix? –B_

_I'll ask. I'm sure the latest couples will be there. Heard back from Jeremiah? – K_

_No. Do you mind if you went to the gap with me after his shift. I need to talk 2 him and might need moral support – B_

_Is that all I am now? Moral support? Sure Blaine – K_

_Sweet – B_

_See you 2night? – K_

_Yup – B_

**. . . GLEE . . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**I wanted to add the scene with them in Finn's basement and the discussion about Kurt's mum/Finn's dad, but my friend pointed out that it would be unlikely that Sue would bug their **_**basement**_**. Their houses and rooms, sure, but their **_**basement**_**. So . . . sorry if you wanted it in there :/**

**Fun fact? Before this, I'd never seen **Ballads**, so I watched it for the first time writing this, whilst sobbing and rocking back and forth from second-hand embarrassment. Oh my god.**

**Next episode: **Hairography** (most likely an Easter gift in 2 years, the way I'm going)**

**~Emily**

**(And, as always, I'm **passion-of-a-different-kind . tumblr . com**)**


End file.
